The Snow Queen and Her Little Snowflake
by CaptainAndyofArendelle
Summary: This is the story of a little girl named Elise. Her father, Damien, was an abusive man who was horrible to Elise. However, on her 6th birthday, she runs away and is taken to the orphanage. Exactly one year later, she is adopted by Queen Elsa of Arendelle. From there, well, you'll just have to see.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Running. Running could be all she could do, even though she believed it to be futile. This girl is Elise. She is 6 years of age today, December 30th. She sprinted because her father, Damien, had beat her with his whip-like leather belt until blood was drawn.

When she stopped to catch breath, Elise whispered, "I know Papa hates me because Mama died giving birth to me. But, why did I have to be born? I wish for Death's cold hand to embrace me tonight!"

Then, Elise heard something rustling in the bushes, became startled, and started tumbling down a hill. When she hit bottom, she struck her head on a rock, knocking herself into unconsciousness. While Elise was out like a small candle, a woman wearing a heavy cloak noticed Elise, treated Elise's wounds, and carried Elise back to the woman's cottage.

The woman whispered as she carried Elise, "Who would leave a little dear like you alone, injured, and to die out here in the snow?"

One year later, Elise lies wide awake in her bed at Arendelle Orphanage, where she shares a room with the other girls of Arendelle Orphanage.

"Here we go," Elise mumbled to herself.

With that, she flung her petite feet over the side of her bed. Elise then noticed something very strange. It was very quiet, which was unusual.

"Wait," Elise inquired, "where is everyone?"

Then Rachel, the Head Caregiver of Arendelle Orphanage, banged her fist on the bedroom door.

"ELISE!" Rachel screamed, "Get up, get dressed, and get downstairs immediately!"

Elise timidly answered, "Y-Yes m-ma'am."

With that, Elise got dressed in the dirty, matted, grey, shin-length dress that the orphanage provided for every single girl in the orphanage. At least, that is, for the girls Rachel didn't like. The boys were provided with breeches and button up shirt, also dirty. Rachel, unlike the girls, really doesn't like the guys. The girls she does like get new dresses every year for Christmas and their birthdays. Those girls also get shoes, something that the girls she doesn't like receive. Elise was one of the multiple girls that Rachel did not like.

Suddenly, Elise heard a knocking on the girl's bedroom door. When she opened it, there were the three oldest boys, and kids, at Arendelle Orphanage. Their names were James, the leader, Sharky, one of James' henchmen, and Bones, the other of James' henchmen. They were also the biggest bullies of the orphanage.

James stated, "Hey freak. It is time for your daily pounding."

Elise pleaded, "No. Please. Q-Queen E-Elsa i-is s-supposed to be coming today. R-Rachel t-thinks Q-Queen E-Elsa m-might w-want to adopt one of us."

James inquired, "That's right. But why would Queen Elsa want to adopt you?"

This is when Elise stopped talking and immediately started to cower away from James and his goons. As she backed away, James charged her and tried to slug her across the face. Elise, out of instinct, dodged James' fist. This just made things worse. As Elise dodged, Sharky and Bones grabbed her and held her against a wall. Then, James started sugging Elise across the face repeatedly. He then punched her extremely hard in the gut and the ribs. It was after James finished punching Elise in the ribs that they left Elise alone. So that she wasn't late, Elise quickly got up, clutched her sides, and started limping to the main courtyard. When she got down there, she saw that Captain Andrew was teaching the boys some combat with the wooden swords that the orphanage had on hand, Elsa was making snow for all of the kids of the orphanage, and Anna was coloring in the corner opposite of Elise with the little kids who didn't want to play in the snow that Elsa had made. Trying to act as inconspicuous as possible, Elise limped to the corner where Anna was coloring with the younger kids.

When Elise finally made it over there, Anna asked, "Are you okay sweetie? You kinda came down here a little late and you look like you are hurt."

Elise replied hurriedly, "Y-yes P-Princess Anna!"

Anna replied, "Okay. Sit down and color a picture with us."

Elise replied, "Okay."

With that, Elise sat down and started to color a picture with the other kids. When Elise finished, she was feeling proud of herself when she showed Princess Anna. Princess Anna saw that Elise drew a picture of Elise, a woman, a man, and a little boy under a sunny sky having a picnic.

Anna inquired, "What is this a picture a picture of?"

Elise replied, "It is a picture of my dream family. I'll have a mom, a dad, and a little brother. All of which love me dearly."

Anna requested, "Can I see your picture and go show it to my sister?"

Elise stammered, "Y-yes P-Princess Anna. Y-you can."

Elise then handed Anna her picture. With that, Anna took Elise's picture, walked over to Elsa, and handed Elsa the picture.

As Elsa looked at it, Anna stated, "Elsa, a little girl painted that. She said that's her dream family. A mother, a father, and a little brother who all love her dearly."

Elsa looked stunned but asked, "What do you want me to do about it?"

Anna replied, "I think you should adopt her. Don't you dare say no because I promise she won't get in the way of your duties because I'll-"

Elsa interrupted by saying, "I think it's a good idea. Can you show me this girl you want me to adopt?"

Anna replied, "She's got beautiful brown hair. You can see her from…"

She stopped because Elise no longer was over there. However, they finally found her when they saw some older boys picking on a little girl with brown hair.

Anna exclaimed, "That's her!"

Elsa called, "Captain Andrew!"

When Andrew heard his queen's call, he immediately came over while the kids he had were practicing on their sword fighting skills.

When he reached Elsa's side, he inquired, "What is it you require of me Queen Elsa?"

Elsa replied, "I need you to please stop those boys over there from hurting that little girl."

Andrew kneeled and replied, "Yes ma'am. I will do my absolute best to carry out your orders."

With that, Captain Andrew lept into action. He immediately, yet silently, took out the two other bullies. He tapped on the leader's shoulder. As he turned around, Andy leaped over his head, grabbed the little girl, and jumped over the bully's head once more. This time, he landed by Queen Elsa.

Andrew placed down the girl and said, "It is done your majesty"

Elsa replied, "Well done. Now keep her safe from those bullies."

Andrew replied, "Yes Queen Elsa."

Anna stepped in and stated, "Andrew, makes sure that those bullies do not lay a finger on her."

Andrew replied, "Yes Princess Anna."

Then, Elsa scooped up the girl in her arms and held her close. The girl wasn't hurt at least, which was a good sign.

Elise, throughout this whole ordeal was quite shocked to be honest. What shocked her the most, however, was that someone, let alone the queen, was showing her some love. She was also shocked that the queen was holding her, who was obviously worried for Elise's safety.

That's when all three of the bullies charged at Captain Andrew, trying to hurt Elise. So Andrew, being the soldier he is, he blocked each one from even getting within ten feet of Elise. It was surprisingly easy since they only charged one at a time. Once Andy beat all of them, he stood next to Elsa with his arms crossed.

Suddenly, Rachel came running down the rickety old steps screaming, "What the heck?! What did you do to them Captain Andrew?"

Andrew simply replied, "I was ordered to not let those boys harm this little girl."

Andrew then points to Elise, who promptly cowers away from Andy's pointing finger.

Rachel replied, "Oh? Why was that?"

Andrew made movement to speak, but Elsa, who at this point had put Elise down, stated, "Hold it Captain. Allow me."

Andrew bowed and stated, "Yes my queen."

Elsa stepped forward and stated, "Rachel. This little girl was under attack from these bullies. I wish to inform you as well that I will be adopting this girl."

One girl snickered, "She's gonna adopt 'Scar?' How funny!"

That girl decided to shut up once she saw Anna and Andrew's murderous glances at the girl.

Elsa inquired, "Do you know why the others call her 'Scar?'"

Rachel replied, "If it is a boy, I don't know. If it's the girls, they probably saw her scars."

Andrew asked, "Why does she have scars? Did you hurt her?"

Rachel answered, "No. I did not have anything to do with the scars that cover body."

Anna asked, "What happened to her then?"

Rachel answered Anna, "She will not say, unfortunately. However, she screams in the night, 'No Papa! Please stop!' and then she bursts into tears. When she is asked, she will not answer anybody. Not even the one friend she has here at Arendelle Orphanage."

Andrew questioned, "She has a friend?!"

Rachel replied, "Didn't she tell you that?"

Anna replied, "I'm the only person of us three that she has talked to and she never mentioned having or not having a friend."

Elsa kneeled down to Elise's level and asked Elise, "Do you have a friend here sweetie?"

Elise nodded and answered timidly, "Y-Yes Your Majesty. H-Her name is A-Astrid."

Elsa nodded and stated, "Go to her please. Anna, stay with her. Captain Andrew and Rachel, with me in Rachel's office."

Everyone who was mentioned replied simultaneously, "Yes Queen Elsa!"

Then, Anna and Elise went to go find Elise's friend Astrid. Andrew, Rachel, and Elsa went up to Rachel's office, which is up a flight of rickety old stairs to a room on the second floor. Captain Andrew opened the door and waited for both of the women to go in before stepping in and closing the door.

When the door closed, Elsa inquired, "What is going on here Rachel?!"

Rachel replied, "Those kids are the courtyard bullies. There is nothing I can do about them because there will always be some."

Elsa snapped back, "Yes you can! You can punish them! You can put that little girl under protection or under watch. Something!"

Andrew spoke to Elsa soothingly, "Queen Elsa. I think it best not to anger her or to get upset ma'am."

Elsa calmed down and said, "You are right Captain Andrew. Rachel, I will be adopting that little girl who was being bullied."

Rachel replied, "Elise."

Elsa asked, frustrated, "What did you say?!"

Rachel calmly replied, "I said 'Elise' ma'am. The little girl you are going to adopt, her name is Elise Your Majesty."

Elsa replied, "Find me her file Andrew and make sure nothing is missing."

Andrew replied, "Yes ma'am."

With that, Captain Andrew went to work looking for Elise's file. Within a few minutes, Andrew came back angry, and handed Elsa her file.

Andrew stated, "Nothing is missing My Queen."

Elsa asked, "Then what has you riled up?"

Andrew replied, "It was in a filing cabinet labeled 'Kids NOT LIKELY to be Adopted.'"

Elsa looked at Rachel and inquired, "What is the meaning of this?!"

"Elise," Rachel replied, "Was not likely to be adopted because of her horrific past."

Elsa inquired, "What is so horrific about her past that she is not likely to be adopted?"

Rachel sat up in her chair, took a deep breath, and stated, "I have come to the conclusion that she was abused by her father and possibly her mother either is dead or didn't care."

Andrew inquired, "How did you reach this conclusion?"

Rachel replied, "She is constantly screaming in her sleep for her father to stop hurting her. However, I am not sure about the mother because she never screams about her mother."

Elsa replied, "Alright. Just because she doesn't seem likely to be adopted, I am going to adopt her. Also, you will take all of the kids in that filing cabinet and put them in the regular cabinets."

Rachel replied, "She was the only one."

Andrew angrily stated, "What the heck! Why in the name of Thor would she be the only one in that cabinet?!"

It was then that Andy realized that he overstepped his boundaries. For this reason, he apologized to Queen Elsa for speaking out of turn.

When Andy tried to apologize, Elsa held up her hand and stated, "Stop right there Captain. I would like you to just go downstairs and help make sure Elise gets herself packed."

Captain Andrew bowed and replied, "Yes ma'am. It shall be done."

With that, Captain Andrew left the office and went downstairs. He found Elise with Anna and a little girl around Elise's age.

Andrew went up to Elise and stated, "It is time to go pack your bags."

Elise did not move, but instead looked up at Captain Andrew and timidly said, "I-I am r-ready t-to g-go."

Andrew inquired, "Are you sure? Do you have no clothes or anything to pack?"

Elise simply stated, "No. I have nothing to take with me."

Andrew just sat there and said, "Alright. Then we shall wait for Elsa to come downstairs."

Meanwhile, Rachel and Elsa were finishing up the last arrangements of the adoption.

Elsa stated, "I promise that she will have a safe environment to grow up and learn."

Rachel replied, "I understand, but how long do you think it will take before she gets on your last nerve?"

Elsa retorted, "It may not take long, but I can guarantee you that I will never harm Elise in any way at all."

With that, Elsa placed her hand on the adoption papers and her signature formed with her ice magic.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter** **1**

On the way back to Arendelle Castle, Elsa and Anna were walking in the front, Captain Andrew behind them by about 15 feet back, and Elise behind him by about 10 feet back. As they walked to the market, Andrew looked back and saw Elise was walking barefoot through snow that was up to her shin. Andrew jogged back to Elise for a moment, picked Elise up, and jogged up to Elsa and Anna.

When he reached Anna and Elsa, he stated, "Your Majesties. Elise is freezing. I'm afraid that she may not make to Arendelle Castle on foot."

Elsa inquired, "What do you propose then Captain Andrew?"

Andrew replied, "I intend to carry her all the way to Arendelle Castle. Your Majesties shall stay here until I return. After I take her to the castle, I shall make sure that she is safe and comfortable. After that, I shall make my way back here to escort you home."

Elsa replied, "Alright Captain Andrew. I want you back here in under ten minutes."

Andrew bowed while holding Elise and stated, "Consider it done Queen Elsa."

With that, Captain Andrew bolted for the castle while holding Elise. About halfway there, there was a cart that had been knocked over in the middle of the road. Once Captain Andrew was close enough, he tossed Elise into the air. After she was in the air, Elise screamed. While Elise was in the air, Andrew kept running at the cart, slid under it, stood up, and caught Elise, who was still screaming. With that done, Captain Andrew continued on his way to Arendelle Castle. When he reached Arendelle Castle, he ran inside and immediately sprinted to Queen Elsa's study.

After he set Elise down on the couch by the fire, he called for Gerda, the head maid.

Gerda, a portly woman in her late forties, asked, "What is it you require Captain Andrew?"

Andrew replied, "I need you to stay here and keep an eye on this little girl until I return to the castle with Queen Elsa and Princess Anna. Make sure she is comfortable, warm, and safe. Also, check to make sure that she is not running a fever."

Gerda stated, "Yes sir."

With that, Captain Andrew ran to the window, opened it, and did a leap of faith into a pile of snow in the courtyard below. He ran towards Queen Elsa and Princess Anna.

When he reached them, he stated, "It is done Your Majesties. Elise is safe."

Anna inquired, "What did you do?"

Andrew replied, "I brought her to your study Queen Elsa. Then, I set Elise on the couch closest to the fire. From there, I called Gerda and told her to stay with Elise."

Elsa stated, "Well done Captain Andrew."

Andrew replied, "Thank you Queen Elsa. Shall we continue our stroll to Arendelle Castle?"

The Royal Sisters simultaneously replied, "Yes Captain Andrew."

With that, the Royal Sisters of Arendelle and Captain Andrew continued their stroll towards their home known as Arendelle Castle.

When they got into Elsa's study, Elsa told Gerda, "Start preparations for a room for this little girl."

Gerda replied, "Yes Queen Elsa. But I have a question."

Elsa inquired, "What is it Gerda?"

Gerda asked, "Who is this little cutie and why is she here?"

Elsa replied, "Her name is Elise. She is here because I adopted her."

Gerda replied, "Understood Queen Elsa. I'll get started on her bedchambers right away."

Elsa replied, "Take your time Gerda. She will be sleeping in my bedchambers tonight."

Gerda replied, "Understood Queen Elsa. It shall be done by the start of the New Year's Eve Celebration tomorrow."

Elsa stated, "That works with me Gerda. Leave us."

Gerda stated as she left, "It is my pleasure Queen Elsa."

When Gerda left, Elise stated, "She was very nice."

Andy stated, "She tries very hard to be kind to all people who are staying in the castle."

Elsa stated, "Yes she does. Anyway, it should be time for dinner shortly."

Anna stated, "Yes! It's time for dinner!"

With that, Anna sprinted out of the room, down the hall, slid down the stair rail, and landed in ran into the dining room. Elsa, Andrew, andElise were not all that far behind her. Soon, Anna, Elsa, Andrew, and Elise were all seated at the table.

Elsa stated, "Let us eat!"

While they were eating, a man who looked like a mountain with blonde hair came into the dining room. At the sight of him, Elise, who was sitting next to Elsa, buried herself into Elsa's side.

The blonde giant sat down and asked Elsa, "Who is the little sweetheart?"

Elsa replied, "Her name is Elise."

Anna butted in, "Kristoff, I think that you are scaring her."

Kristoff then got up, walked over to Elise, and sat down next to her.

He held out to Elise and stated, "Hey there sweetie. I'm Kristoff Bjorgman."

Elise timidly said, "I-I'm E-E-Elise. N-N-Nice to meet y-you."

Kristoff stated her name, "Elise. It's a beautiful name. It suits you very well."

Elise simply said, "Thank you."

Kristoff stated, "You are very welcome."

With that, Anna, Kristoff, Elsa, Elise, and Andrew continued to eat their dinner in peace.

Andrew asked Elise, "If you do not mind my asking Elise, when is your birthday?"

Elise tensed up but whispered just loud enough for Elsa to barely hear her, "T-Today is my birthday."

Elsa relayed the message to the rest of them, "Today is her birthday."

Kristoff and Anna asked simultaneously, "How old are you today?"

Elise shyly answered, "M-My birthday w-was t-today."

Captain Andrew looked as if though he were about to rant and rave at Elise about why she didn't tell them earlier, but Elsa held up her right hand and stopped him.

Elsa calmly stated, "Elise, it would have been better if you had told us this beforehand."

With that, Elsa paused. While waiting for Elsa to continue, Elise tensed up as if she were scared that someone was going to strike her.

It never came.

Elsa continued by saying, "However, what's done is done. We shall have to have your birthday party at another date."

Captain Andrew suggested, "What about tomorrow? We can kill two birds with one stone since tomorrow is the New Year's Eve Celebration. We can Elise's party during the day, and the party during the nighttime."

Anna exclaimed, "That's a great idea!"

Kristoff inquired, "Maybe so, but how are we going to let the villagers know by tomorrow morning?"

Andrew stated, "I can go there right now and make an announcement in the town square."

Elsa stated, "What time tomorrow will the party start?"

Anna suggested, "How about at 9:30 tomorrow morning?"

Elsa said, "Then it is official. Elise, do you have anyone that you want either invited or not invited to the party?"

Elise, who was not prepared for the question, answered, "I want my friend Astrid from the orphanage to come. Also, I don't want the mean man in the old house on the North Mountain."

Andrew asked, "Why don't you want him?"

Elise whispered, "I-I I don't want to talk about it right now."

Andrew stated, "Alright then. I'll be back."

With that, Andrew ran towards a nearby window, opened it quickly, and jumped down into the courtyard below, where a haystack was waiting at the bottom. When Andrew got out of the haystack, he quickly ran into the village square.

When he got there, he yelled, "IF YOU ALL COULD COME TO THE TOWN SQUARE, I HAVE AN IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT!"

Within a few minutes, everyone that heard Andrew's voice, which was just about everyone in the city, came to the town square. Everyone was murmuring and whispering before Andrew clambered up the fountain right in front of the crowd.

Andrew stated with a loud booming voice, "Citizens of Arendelle, Queen Elsa would like to inform everyone that there has been a slight change of plans to tomorrow's festivities. Tomorrow, the newly adopted Princess of Arendelle, Elise, will be celebrating her birthday at exactly nine thirty. Tomorrow night, however, there has been no changes to the New Year's Eve Celebration at the castle. That is all."

With that, Captain Andrew leaped down from the fountain and started on his way back to Arendelle Castle.

Still in the square, a tall man in a dark cloak evilly whispered, "Hehe. Looks like the little wretch has caught the attention of the queen herself. That will make things interesting."


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter** **2**

When Andrew reached the castle, Andrew clambered to the same window that he had jumped out of earlier. As soon as he entered, Elise yawned rather loudly.

Elsa asked Elise, "Are you tired Elise?"

Elise replied, "Y-yes Q-Queen E-Elsa."

Elsa answered, "Alright, then I think it's time for us all to go to bed. Anyone disagree with my decision?"

Nobody in the room argued with Elsa's decision. So, everyone went to their respective sleeping quarters.

Before Andy entered his room, he asked, "Where will Elise be sleeping tonight Queen Elsa?"

Elsa answered, "Elise will be sleeping in my room for a time. Once she is comfortable enough, I will switch her to the bedroom closest to me that is vacant."

Captain Andy replied, "Understood Queen Elsa. Thank you for enlightening me on the subject."

With that, Andrew entered his room so that he could get some rest. Elsa then entered her room and waited for Elise to come in.

When Elise finally came into the room, Elsa asked Elise, "Do you have any night clothes to change into?"

Elise answered, "No Queen Elsa. I do not have any night clothes to change into."

Queen Elsa replied, "Well, that won't do. Let's see what I have in my wardrobe that might fit you."

Elsa then went to her wardrobe and started rummaging through the clothes she once wore as a youth until she found something.

Elsa stated, "Ah. This should do for tonight."

As she said this, she pulled out a lovely light blue nightgown, which she handed to Elise.

Elsa asked, "Would you like some help putting the nightgown on, or would you rather I step out and give you some privacy first?"

Elise answered, "Can you please step out? I will say when I'm done or when I need help."

Elsa said, "Alright. I'll be right out in the hall if you need me."

With that, Elsa stepped out of the room and closed the door behind her.

A couple minutes later, Elise hesitantly whispered through the door, "Please come in. I need your help."

Elsa calmly whispered back, "Okay Elise. I'm going to come in now."

Elsa then opened the door, walked in, and gently closed the door. When she stepped in, she was horrified by what she saw. Elise's back was covered in scars. As if something strong, fast, and very durable, such as a whip, and lashed her many times.

Elise was quietly whimpering, which brought Elsa out of her trance-like state.

Elsa was about to ask a question of Elise when Elise blurted, "If you want to take me back to the orphanage because of them, you can!"

Elsa, however shocked she was, calmly said, "Elise. I would never willingly send you back to that wretched place. However, can you tell me how they got there in the first place?"

Elise answered, "M-M-My f-f-f-father."

Elsa inquired, "What is your father's name, and his he still alive?"

Elise, with tears welling up in her eyes, replied, "D-D-D-Damien i-is his n-n-name. I-I-I don't know if he is alive or not. I ran away from him exactly one year ago."

Elsa stated, "Tomorrow, before your party, you must tell Captain Andrew what your father looks like so that Andy can inform the other kingdoms so that they can be on the lookout for him."

Elise replied, "Okay. I'll tell him tomorrow. However, I think it's time to get some sleep."

Elsa replied, "I agree."

With that, Elsa snuffed out the candle and they both crawled into bed and almost instantly fell asleep.

Meanwhile, in a cave on the north mountain, the mysterious hooded man from before is talking to a short man in a duke's uniform. The man in the duke's uniform had a somewhat bald head and obviously was quite rude.

The duke said, "Young man, I hope you know what you are talking about. Because if not, then we are both likely to be hanged."

The hooded man replied, "I'm quite sure that he said the party was tomorrow. All I have to do is get into the castle, Mister Duke of Weselton."

The Duke of Weselton said, "I wish you good fortune on this mission. I just hope that you will uphold your end of the bargain, Mister Damien."

When Andrew reached the castle, Andrew clambered to the same window that he had jumped out of earlier. As soon as he entered, Elise yawned rather loudly.

Elsa asked Elise, "Are you tired Elise?"

Elise replied, "Y-yes Q-Queen E-Elsa."

Elsa answered, "Alright, then I think it's time for us all to go to bed. Anyone disagree with my decision?"

Nobody in the room argued with Elsa's decision. So, everyone went to their respective sleeping quarters.

Before Andy entered his room, he asked, "Where will Elise be sleeping tonight Queen Elsa?"

Elsa answered, "Elise will be sleeping in my room for a time. Once she is comfortable enough, I will switch her to the bedroom closest to me that is vacant."

Captain Andy replied, "Understood Queen Elsa. Thank you for enlightening me on the subject."

With that, Andrew entered his room so that he could get some rest. Elsa then entered her room and waited for Elise to come in.

When Elise finally came into the room, Elsa asked Elise, "Do you have any night clothes to change into?"

Elise answered, "No Queen Elsa. I do not have any night clothes to change into."

Queen Elsa replied, "Well, that won't do. Let's see what I have in my wardrobe that might fit you."

Elsa then went to her wardrobe and started rummaging through the clothes she once wore as a youth until she found something.

Elsa stated, "Ah. This should do for tonight."

As she said this, she pulled out a lovely light blue nightgown, which she handed to Elise.

Elsa asked, "Would you like some help putting the nightgown on, or would you rather I step out and give you some privacy first?"

Elise answered, "Can you please step out? I will say when I'm done or when I need help."

Elsa said, "Alright. I'll be right out in the hall if you need me."

With that, Elsa stepped out of the room and closed the door behind her.

A couple minutes later, Elise hesitantly whispered through the door, "Please come in. I need your help."

Elsa calmly whispered back, "Okay Elise. I'm going to come in now."

Elsa then opened the door, walked in, and gently closed the door. When she stepped in, she was horrified by what she saw. Elise's back was covered in scars. As if something strong, fast, and very durable, such as a whip, and lashed her many times.

Elise was quietly whimpering, which brought Elsa out of her trance-like state.

Elsa was about to ask a question of Elise when Elise blurted, "If you want to take me back to the orphanage because of them, you can!"

Elsa, however shocked she was, calmly said, "Elise. I would never willingly send you back to that wretched place. However, can you tell me how they got there in the first place?"

Elise answered, "M-M-My f-f-f-father."

Elsa inquired, "What is your father's name, and his he still alive?"

Elise, with tears welling up in her eyes, replied, "D-D-D-Damien i-is his n-n-name. I-I-I don't know if he is alive or not. I ran away from him exactly one year ago."

Elsa stated, "Tomorrow, before your party, you must tell Captain Andrew what your father looks like so that Andy can inform the other kingdoms so that they can be on the lookout for him."

Elise replied, "Okay. I'll tell him tomorrow. However, I think it's time to get some sleep."

Elsa replied, "I agree."

With that, Elsa snuffed out the candle and they both crawled into bed and almost instantly fell asleep.

Meanwhile, in a cave on the north mountain, the mysterious hooded man from before is talking to a short man in a duke's uniform. The man in the duke's uniform had a somewhat bald head and obviously was quite rude.

The duke said, "Young man, I hope you know what you are talking about. Because if not, then we are both likely to be hanged."

The hooded man replied, "I'm quite sure that he said the party was tomorrow. All I have to do is get into the castle, Mister Duke of Weselton."

The Duke of Weselton said, "I wish you good fortune on this mission. I just hope that you will uphold your end of the bargain, Mister Damien."


	4. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

To say Elsa was not sleeping well would be a very major understatement. In her dream, Elsa saw, through her own eyes, Elise being taken from her by a man who easily towered over Captain Andrew. Captain Andrew was unconscious on the floor, Anna was unconscious against the wall, and Kristoff was unconscious and dangling from the chandelier. Now the man was after Elsa and she was running for dear life. She started to scream.

Elsa woke up to someone shaking her gently and yelling her name.

Elsa recognized it as Elise's voice that was calling her name. Elsa's eyes jerked open and she saw Elise and Anna leaning over her.

Elsa inquired, "I-Is everything okay?"

Anna replied, "No Elsa! You were screaming bloody murder!"

Elsa shakily stated, "I-I-I w-was having a nightmare."

Anna calmly stated, "We could tell that you were having a nightmare. What was it about?"

Elsa replied, "I don't want to talk about it. It was too frightening. So, let's go and get ready for the day."

Elise replied, "Miss Anna and I are already dressed. It is 9 o'clock in the morning."

Elsa bolted up in her bed and inquired, "What?! It's nine o'clock in the morning?!"

She then sprang up out of her bed, and ran to her closet and changed into her normal ice gown. She then comes out and finally notices what Anna and Elise were wearing.

Elise was wearing a dress very similar to what Elsa wore at Elise's age. The only difference was that the main dress color was a lighter shade of blue and the sash around Elise's waist was a light green.

Anna was wearing the a dress similar to what Elsa wore to Elsa's coronation. The only difference is that the color scheme matched the dress Anna wore for Elsa's coronation.

Elsa stood in her mirror and did her hair in her normal French braid.

Elsa inquired, "Has Captain Andrew left for his daily rounds yet?"

Anna answered, "He actually left earlier than normal today sis."

Elise asked, "Why does Captain Andrew go out for rounds? Where does he go?"

Elsa answered, "He goes on the rounds to make sure that we are safe from attack, to make everything safe for the day, and to stop in crimes in process."

Anna added, "He first goes to the top spire of the castle to get a good view of what's going on. Then, he looks with a spyglass out over the sea to see what ships are going to be coming into port within the next few hours. Then he patrols the marketplace and the main streets to stop any crimes in progress."

Elise stated, "Oh. Okay."

Then a female in white robes with bracers, pauldrons, a chest guard, greaves, and a sword on her hip came in.

The woman said, "Queen Elsa!"

Elsa questioned, "Yes? What is it?"

The woman answered, "Captain Andrew left early to catch a thief in the marketplace. He still hasn't caught the thief. I think he needs your help to catch the thief. But, the thief, a little boy, is a slippery little son of a gun."

Elsa replied, "Okay. Let me get my Assassin robes on."

The woman said, "Okay. I'll be down in the courtyard below."

Elise asked the woman, "What does the boy look like?"

The female warrior answered, "He is about four and a half feet tall. He has black hair and blue eyes. He is also well versed in parkour, just like Captain Andrew."

"Did he say his name?" Anna asked questioningly.

The woman answered, "No. But, he did yell that Princess Elise would know who he is."

Elise exclaimed, "FROST!"

Elise then started to sprint downstairs to the courtyard. While she was running, Elsa put on her Assassin robes and armor. Anna did the same. Queen Elsa, Princess Anna, and the female Assassin all did a 'leap of faith' into the courtyard below. They all rolled out of the snow pile as Elise made it outside. They all then saw Captain Andrew chasing after the thief, which we now know as Frost, along the top of the courtyard walls. Elsa made ice on the courtyard ground. Then, Frost jumped down and tried to do a combat roll, but wasn't ready for the ice or the distance to the ground, so his combat roll wasn't near as effective. Then Captain Andrew jumped down and did his own combat roll. Since he'd had enough practice with the height of the courtyard wall, and was expecting the ice, his combat roll was completely effective. As soon as Captain Andrew finished his combat roll, he tackled Frost and restrained him.

Captain Andrew stated, "You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say or do can and will be used against you in a court date with the Queen of Arendelle. You have the right to an attorney. If you do not have an attorney, one will be provided for you."

Elise ran up to the captain and requested, "Please Captain Andrew! Spare him from prison!"

Andy questioned, "Why should I spare this thief?"

Elise pleaded, "He may have stolen, but I promise you that he is not stealing more than he needs to survive. And even if he is, he only steals enough food so that he can feed the children of the orphanage."

Andrew inquired, "Do you have a way to prove this Princess Elise?"

Elise and Frost responded simultaneously, "Yes we do. Follow us."

Whilst Captain Andrew was being dragged away, Captain Andrew said, "My fellow Assassin. Please make sure that the Queen and her sister are helped by our brothers and sisters in arms."

The female Assassin stated, "Yes sir Captain Andrew, Sir!"

Then Andrew came back right before Elise's party was supposed to begin with Elise and Frost directly behind him. Frost had shown the captain what he did with everything he stole.

Frost asked the Captain, "Have I proven myself to you sir?"

The Lord Protector answered, "Yes, you have young man. However, might I suggest you choose a more honorable profession?"

Elise and Frost simultaneously asked, "What is it?"

Andrew answered, "Elise, please go inside the gates to get ready for the ball tonight. I would like to talk to Frost alone."

Elise replied, "Yes sir." With that, Elise left Andrew and Frost alone to talk.

Frost inquired, "What kind of job are you proposing to me?"

Andrew replied, "A local blacksmith is in need of an apprentice. However, this is no ordinary blacksmith. This blacksmith in particular makes weapons and armor for the Nordic Brotherhood of Assassins. He needs an apprentice to learn how to craft everything we need before he passes on."

Frost asked, "Will I be paid for doing this?"

Andrew replied, "Yes. You will be paid 30 percent of the profit made."

Frost replied, "Okay then, I will do it. When do I start?"

The Lord Protector answered, "You will begin work tomorrow morning."

Frost replied, "Yes sir!"

Later that evening, everyone is in their finest attire for Princess Elise's birthday party. Elsa is in her ice dress. The Captain was in his typical formal attire. He was in a blue military uniform that was the same shade as Queen Elsa´s dress with his katana named _Tensa Yorugetsu_ on his hip in her scabbard. Princess Anna is in a dress similar to what she was in the day before. Princess Elise however, is in a beautiful, yet simple, dress that had a combination of Elsa and Anna's dress color schemes. Elise's dress had a light green torso with a blue and black stripe spiral design on the skirt. Elise also had on a pair of ballerina flats that were fitted perfectly for her feet. The party lasted for most of the night. Then, after Elise was safely asleep in her bed, everyone else stayed up for the New Year's Eve fireworks.

During the fireworks, a secret meeting was taking place in which everyone involved was not allowed to divulge the information discussed to anyone.

The ring leader stated authoritatively, "So it is decided. We strike the princess tomorrow night."


	5. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

The next morning, after everyone left the castle, Elise awoke from her slumber. When she woke, she started to freak out because she did not recognize where she was. While Elise was freaking out, Captain Andy, Elsa, and Anna were just down the hall in the study. When they heard Elise scream, they all started running towards her room.

When Elsa, The Captain, and Anna all swung open the doors and asked simultaneously, "Elise, what's wrong?"

Then, Elsa walked over to Elise and put her hand on Elise's forehead. This jolted Elise awake, who promptly screamed.

After she calmed down, Elise stated, "I-I-I'm s-s-s-sorry I-I-I scared you all."

Andrew replied, "It is not your fault little one."

Elsa continued, "You are right Captain. It is a little scary when you're by yourself. Right Anna?

Anna replied, "Yeah. It is pretty scary being by yourself for the first time when you wake up."

Elise replied, "You don't understand. It is my fault."

Elsa requested, "Anna. Andrew. Can you two please leave Elise and I alone?"

Anna and Andrew both replied, "Of course Elsa."

The princess and captain left and went out into the hallway.

Elsa looked at Elise and asked, "Can you please tell me what is your fault and why?"

Elise looked up at Elsa and whispered just loud enough for Elsa to hear, "Are you mad at me for scaring you all?"

Elsa shook her head and replied lovingly, "No. Why would I be mad at you for scaring us?"

"Because," Elise whispered, "I made you worry."

Elsa commanded, "Listen to me. I will never, ever, be mad at _you_ for making me worry. I might be mad at _why_ you made me worry. But never at _you_. Now, tell me what you did that was your fault."

Elise responded, "Killing my mother."

Elsa asked, "How is that your fault?"

Elise replied, "She gave birth to me."

Elsa questioned, "So, you're telling me that she died giving birth to you?"

Elise replied, "Yes. That's why my pa-"

Elise suddenly stopped talking.

Elsa asked, "What's little one? What were you were about to say?"

Elise pointed across the courtyard and Elsa saw what Elise pointed at. There was a man on the rooftop in a white hood and robes. He was looking right at Elise.

Elsa called down the hallway, "Captain Andrew. Please come here."

Andrew poked his head in through the doors and asked, "You called Queen Elsa?"

Elsa replied, "Yes Captain Andrew, I did. Do you know who that is staring at us across the courtyard?" Elsa then pointed to the man in the hood and robes.

Andrew looked out the window and yelled, "Altair?! I didn't think that you were going to be here so soon. Come in the window.¨

Altair started running towards the window and started climbing in the window.

Once Altair climbed through the window, he stated, "I made great time. I wanted to see how Arendelle was doing before our meeting."

Andrew asked, "So, how is it doing?"

Altair answered, "It seems to be doing pretty well. However, I did notice that the Templars here seem quite active."

Andrew nodded and stated, "I am aware of that. However, while they may be active, but they are not very prominent. So, they are nothing to worry about right now."

Altair asked, "So who is this little girl?"

Andrew answered, "This is Elise. She was recently adopted by Queen Elsa here." Andrew motioned his hand as he acknowledged the two girls. "Anyway Altair, I believe that this is a talk for another time."

Altair agreed and then jumped down into the courtyard like Andrew did the day before.

Andrew then asked, "Is there anything else Your Majesty?"

Elsa answered, "No. But stay right outside the door in case I do end up needing you."

Andrew bowed and left.

Elsa looked back at Elise and asked, "So, who was it that told you that it was your fault for killing your mother because you were born?

Eise looked down and whispered, "I don't want to talk about it."

Elsa put her right hand pointer and middle fingers under Elise's chin and lifts Elise's chin so that Elise is looking up at her.

Elsa commands, "Elise, look at me. I understand that this is hard for you, but you need to tell me who told you that you killed your mother for being born."

Elise again looks down and whispers, "It was my father."

Elsa asked, "Who is your father? Can I get a name?"

Elise said, "My father is the mean old man on the North Mountain that I didn't want invited to my birthday."

Elsa stated, "Alright Elise. I'll see if Captain Andrew can find anything out later today."

Elise said gratefully, "Thank you. If it's alright, I'd like to sleep in for a while."

Elsa motherly said, "Of course Elise. You can sleep in for a while."

Elsa then left the room so that Elise could get some sleep. As soon as she stepped into the hallway, Anna came up and asked, "Elsa, what's wrong with Elise?"

Elsa stated, "Her issue is that her father blamed her for her mother's death."

Anna asked, "How could that little girl have killed her mother?"

Elsa repeated Elise, "Her father told her that she killed her mother because her mother died giving birth to her."

Captain Andrew came up and said, "Your Majesty. Permission to ask a question."

Elsa answered, "Permission granted Andrew."

Andrew stated, "Thank you. What is it you need me to do?"

Elsa stated, "I want you to go to the house on the North Mountain and find out what you can."

Captain Andrew asked, "Is there anything specific you want me to be looking for?"

Elsa stated, "I want you to find anything you can about Elise's father."


	6. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

As Captain walked to the door of the rickety old shack on the North Mountain, he asked himself out loud, ¨ If I find her father dead, what do I tell Elise? On the contrary, if I find her father alive and well, what do I tell her?¨

The captain then got up to the door and knocked on the door. The door collapsed as soon as his fist connected with the door. The Lord Protector stepped into the house and started searching for anything that would be of use. Then he heard someone or something move behind the furniture.

The captain asked, "Who is there? Whoever you are, show yourself and you won't get hurt."

Then, a petite girl came out from behind one of the chairs and stood up. This little girl asked, "Who are you?"

Andrew answered, "My name is Captain Andrew Bryant of the Arendelle Royal Guard and Lord Protector of Queen Elsa and her family. What is your name little one?"

The girl answered, "My name is Elaine. Also, I am not little, I am 17 years old. What are you doing here?"

The captain answered, "I was sent here by Queen Elsa to investigate someone. I apologize. What about yourself?"

Elaine answered, "I am here to see if I could find someone as well. Apology accepted. Who are you looking for?"

The Lord Protector answered, "I am looking for the biological father to the newly adopted princess, Elise."

Elaine responded, "What a coincidence. I am also here looking for my father and mother. This is usually where they would be around."

Andrew asked, "Why would they be here?"

Elaine answered, "They were good friends of the folks who lived here. But, that also might have changed since I have been gone for a while."

Andy asked, "Do you know the name of the man who lived here?"

Elaine answered, "Yes. His name was Damien. But, why are you looking for him?"

Andy answered, "He was apparently abusive to Elise. So, Queen Elsa had me come up here to see if there was anything I could dig up on him."

Elaine asked, "Really? I don't quite remember Damien having a daughter, but, if he did, he wouldn't have been abusive to her."

Andy questioned, "Is there something you're not telling me? I think you know something and you aren't telling me whatever it is."

Elaine sighed, and confessed, "Yes. This was my parents' house. My father's name was Damien and my mother's name was Angela."

Andrew asked, "Was your father ever abusive to you or your mother?"

Elaine answered, "No. He was always very kind to the both of us. However, after my little sister was born and my mother died, that all changed."

Andrew questioned, "How did it change?"

Elaine answered, "He became abusive to me. Then, when my sister was about four, I ran away from home. However, I didn't take my sister. I really should have."

Andrew asked, "Can you please tell me what your sister's name is and how old she would be right now?"

Elaine answered, "She would be about seven years old, and, if I remember right, her name is Elise."

Andrew asked, "What color hair did she have when you left?"

Elaine answered, "I think she had brown hair. Why do you ask?"

Andrew answered, "I think that your sister was just adopted by Queen Elsa of Arendelle."

Elaine questioned, "What makes you think that?"

Andy recited, "The princess' name is Elise, she is seven years old as of two days ago, and she has brown hair."

Elaine asked, "What color are the princess' eyes?"

Andy recalled, "her eyes are a deep, sparkling blue."

Elaine nodded her head and stated, "Yeah. That sounds like my little sister Elise."

Andy asked, "Do you want to meet her?"

Elaine replied, "No. At least, not yet."

Andy questioned, "Why do you not want to meet her Elaine?"

Elaine explained, "I don't want to meet her because she will have no clue who I am, and she may not even like me, or vice versa."

Andy reassured Elaine, "Trust me, Elise would love to meet her long lost sister, although I do agree with you that she will not know who you are."

Elaine gave in, "Alright. Fine. When should come see her."

Andy pondered for a second then said, "I can tell you know how to hunt. Sell some more pelts and make some money. Then, once you make enough money, buy yourself a dress and then I'll personally let you enter the gates."

Elaine asked, "What will you tell Elise?"

Andrew said, "I'll tell her that a girl from the town wants to meet her because she wants to get to know her future queen."

Elaine asked, "I take it that I'll be the girl."

Andrew stated, "Yes. Do you think that you could pull it off?"

Elaine stated, "Yes, I think I can."

Andrew said, "Good. I'm glad you think that you can handle this. Now, I'll be out here hunting in a about a week or so. I'll see how much progress you have made then."

Elaine stated, "Okay. I'll do as much hunting and gathering between now and then as I can."

Andrew asked, "What should I tell Elsa for what I found here?"

Elaine answered, "Tell her that you didn't find much other than a hunter using the worn down house as some shelter."

Andrew stated, "I think I can make that sound convincing enough for the queen's sister, Anna, to believe. However, I don't think that I can fool the queen with that story. Do you think I should just tell her the truth?"

Elaine responded, "If you don't think you can fool the queen with that story, then yes, I think you should just tell her the truth. However, I don't think that you should tell my sister or the queen's sister the truth."

Andrew replied, "Okay. I think I'll just do that instead of attempting to lie to the queen. However, I do agree with you that I shouldn't tell the queen's sister or your sister the truth just yet."

Elaine said, "Okay. Goodbye then Captain Andrew. I will see you in a week."

Meanwhile, Elise was wondering around the castle trying to find Queen Elsa's study. She knew that she had been summoned to the study by the queen, but she didn't know where the study was and the servant who told her that she was needed at the study was very busy and Elise did not want to bother her and keep her from her duties.

As Elise was wondering around, from behind her, she heard the words, "Hi! I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!"

Elise screamed and started running away from the sound when she felt something that felt like a stick on her shoulder and she tensed up.

She turned around very slowly and saw a snowman! A living snowman!

The snowman reintroduced himself, "Hi there! I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!"

Elise asked, "Who, or what, are you?"

Olaf answered, "My name is Olaf. I am a snowman. I was created by Elsa with her magic."

Elise blinked for a second and asked, "Wait a minute. You were made Queen Elsa?"

Olaf answered, "Yes. She made me when she went on the North Mountain after she froze the kingdom."

Elise asked, "So, do you know where Queen Elsa's study is? I can't seem to find it?"

Olaf answered, "Yes. I do know where it is. Follow me."

Olaf then led Elise to Elsa's study brought her inside.

When Elise walked in the doors, she asked, "You asked for me Queen Elsa?"

Elsa answered, "Please call me Elsa. But, yes, I did call you to my study and I see you've met Olaf."

Elise answered, "Yes, I did meet Olaf. In fact, he helped me find your study."

Elsa thanked, "Thank you Olaf for helping Elise find my study."

Olaf stated, "You're welcome Elsa! I'm gonna go see Sven before him and Kristoff leave for another ice harvesting trip."

Elsa just smiled lovingly as Olaf left to go see Sven, then she looked at Elise and asked, "If I ask you a question, can you answer it as honestly as you possibly can?"

Elise answered, "I think I can Elsa."

Elsa looked at her and asked, "Do you know how to read?"

Elise answered, "No. At least not much. I can read a little, but I can't read big, long books."

Elsa looked at Elise and asked, "Can you write?"

Elise nodded, "Yes. However, I can't write in cursive."

Elsa asked, "Would you like to learn how to write in cursive Elise?"

Elise shook her head and said, "No. It looks very complicated and hard to do."

Elsa just laughed and asked, "It is a little hard at first, but it isn't as bad as it seems. It actually is very pretty once you master it."

Elise asked, "Can I see what your name looks like in cursive?"

Elsa answered, "Sure. Come here and I'll show you."

After a few hours of helping Elise learn cursive, the was a knock on Elsa's study door. Then, Captain Andrew came in through the doors and came up to the queen.

Captain Andy requested, "Queen Elsa, can you please come and talk with me out in the hallway?"

Elsa answered, "Of course. I have something to speak with you about as well. Elise, stay in here and keep working on your cursive."

Then, Captain Andrew and Queen Elsa stepped outside and closed the doors.

Captain Andrew spoke first, "Queen Elsa. She has a sister."

Elsa looked at Captain Andrew funny before asking, "Who has a sister?"

Andrew answered, "Elise does. I met her when I went to her father's house. She confirmed for me that their father, Damien, became abusive to them after their mother died giving birth to Elise."

Elsa asked, "Why doesn't Elise remember her sister?"

Andrew answered, "Elise doesn't remember her sister, who is named Elaine, because Elaine ran away from home when Elise was four years old."

Elsa asked, "How old is Elaine?"

Andrew answered, "Elaine is seventeen years old. So Elaine was ten when she ran away from home."

Elsa stated, "Okay. We have to tell Elise."

Andrew stated, "No. I have an arrangement set up with Elaine not to tell Elise because she might resent Elaine for abandoning her three years ago. In about a week, however, Elaine is going to come to the castle dressed as a common girl from the town who wants to meet the new princess, and since her father is one of the major hunters in the country, she will be allowed to enter the castle."

Elsa stated, "Okay. I think I can deal with that. Now, I have something to tell you."

Andrew asked, "What is it?"

Elsa replied, "I think it would be a good idea to get Elise a tutor or something. She barely even knows cursive."

Andrew states, "I understand. Do you think that she could be taught some of it by Elaine perhaps?"

Elsa replies, "I think so Captain Andrew."

Suddenly, Elise screams from inside Elsa's study. When Elsa and Andrew run inside, they see a man in a mask holding a knife to Elise's throat.

The strange man demands, "Don't move and she doesn't die."

Then the man grunts out in pain and relinquishes his hold on Elise and suddenly is pulled through the window. Then, Altair steps climbs through the window as the man falls from the third story window. Elsa and Andy both look at Altair in complete disbelief.

Andrew asked, "Altair, why did you do that?"

Altair answered, "He was going to kill the princess. And, he was a Templar assassin."

Andy asked, "He in an Assassin?"

Altair rephrased, "No. He is not one of us. He is a hired knife that was supposed to kill Elise I guess. However, I don't know who sent him after Elise except that the person who hired him is a Templar."

Andrew stated, "We need to speak of this somewhere else Altair. Meet me in the sanctuary within the hour. Gather the rest of the Assassins there too."

Altair nodded and did a _leap of faith_ out of the window like he did before.

Elsa asked, "What are you going to do about Elise?"

Andy answered, "I'll be right back. Can you keep an eye on her until I get back Queen Elsa?"

Elsa answered, "Yes. I order you to find and eliminate the person or persons involved in her attempted assassination."

Andrew answered, "Yes Queen Elsa. As you wish."

Then Andrew did a _leap of faith_ out of the window into a haystack below just like Altair did a few minutes prior.

After Andrew left, Elise asked, "Is he going to be okay?"

Elsa answered, "Yes Elise. He will be completely fine. The person who orchestrated this, however, I can't say that they will come out of this situation alive."

Elise asked, "Why would they not live?"

Elsa answered, "Because the attempted assassination of a noble person, especially a royal person, is punishable by death if that person is found guilty of the attempt or of found guilty of orchestrating the attempt."

Elise asked, "So Captain Andrew is going to arrest them?"

Elsa answered, "Yes, unless they attempt to attack him or his group of people. Then he will most likely kill them where they stand."

Elise asked, "Why would he kill them?"

Elsa answered, "He will only kill them if he absolutely has to."

Elise stated, "Okay."

Elsa lovingly asked, "Do you want to go see Anna?"

Elise excitedly answered, "Of course I would!"

Then, Elsa and Elise went down to the courtyard to go find Anna. When they found her, Elise ran up to the princess and squeezed her little arms around Anna's waist and said hello to Anna.

Anna looked down confused at Elise and asked Elsa, "What is going on with her?"

Elsa answered, "She wanted to come and see you."

Anna replied, "Elsa. I got that, but what changed her? Just yesterday, she was extremely shy and only wanted to be around you and Andrew. What changed Elsa?"

Elsa asked Elise, then answered Anna, "Elise, can you please go talk to Kristoff? I need to talk to my sister."

Elise answered, "Sure."

After Elise went to talk to Kristoff, Elsa finally spoke about what happened, "Someone attempted, less than an hour, to kill Elise."

Anna asked in disbelief, "Really? Who was it? What do we know?"

Elsa answered in order, "Yes they did. We don't know who attempted it. However, I do know that someone who does not care for Andrew and I are behind this. I have already sent the captain to figure out who it was and to arrest them. If they won't come quietly, or they attempt to attack the captain, he might kill them."

Anna stated, "That kinda stinks you know?"

Elsa answered, "Yeah. It does Anna."


	7. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

In the Assassin Sanctuary beneath the church that was less than two walking minutes from the castle, Andrew was meeting with his fellow Assassins.

Andrew asked Altair, "So what have you found out about the Templars who orchestrated the attempt on Elise's life?"

Altair answered, "I don't have much to tell."

Ezio spoke up, "I don't have much either."

Andy asked, "What you Edward? Connor? Arno? Evie? Jacob?"

Edward spoke up, "No, mate. I haven't got nothing."

Connor also spoke, "No Andrew. I am afraid that I do not."

Arno spoke, "Nothing other than that I think that there are more than one Templar involved in this attack."

Jacob admitted, "No. I haven't got anything. But, I do have some of the Rooks working on it."

Evie answered, "Yes. The Templar behind this is trying to harm Elise to get to Elsa, which in turn means that they are trying to get to you. I also know where they are hiding and that Arno is right. I also know that if we don't act fast, then the next time they attempt something like this, we might not be able to stop them."

Andrew asked, "How did you come up with all of this information?"

Evie answered, "It's obvious. The only way to get at an Assassin is to harm those he loves."

Andrew answered, "Yes, that is true. Alright everyone, I want all of our resources focused on finding the Templars responsible."

Evie stated, "I already have found them Captain Andrew. They are hiding beneath the cathedral on the other side of Arendelle."

Andrew nodded his head and asked, "Okay, how many Templars stand guard there? How many Templars are in this rite?"

Evie answered, "Somewhere in the neighborhood of fifty Templars stand guard. In the Templar Order of the Nordic Rite, there are about ten times as many."

Ezio asked in disbelief, "Five hundred Templars? Are you kidding us right now?"

Evie answered, "No Master Ezio. I am not kidding you. Five hundred Templars are in the Nordic Rite."

Altair asked, "How many ways in?"

Evie answered, "Not many Master Altair. However, we can sneak a few Assassins through the front door, the roof, and through the tunnels underneath the church."

Altair answered, "Good work Evie. How are we going to get Assassins through the front door however?"

Evie answered, "We're going to disguise two of us as church goers and sneak in that way. Then, once inside, we will all meet on the upstairs area of the cathedral."

Altair responded, "Once again Evie, well done. Who do you have in mind to disguise as the church goers?"

Connor spoke up, "I volunteer. I have experience inside of a church. Therefore, I will go into the church."

Evie spoke, "Actually, Connor, you were going to be the person I chose originally anyway. The second person will be you, Arno."

Arno asked, "Why do I have to go?"

Evie answered, "Because, someone who can shoot a crossbow from his wrist should go with Connor to back him up since he won't have his bow."

Arno responded, "That is a good reason."

Evie stated, "The ones going to the roof will be Jacob, Ezio, and Edward. Then, Altair, Andrew, and myself will get in through the tunnels."

Everyone nodded as they dispersed ready to do their jobs. The first group, which consisted of Connor and Arno left to get into some church clothes. Then, the second group, which consisted of Jacob, Ezio, and Edward, left to get started on the rooftops. The third gorup, which consisted of Andrew, Altair, and Evie, started walking down the tunnels to find the tunnel entrance to the church.

As they walked down the tunnels, Andrew asked, "Why didn't you go the church with either Connor or Arno and send the other with us? Wouldn't it look less suspicious for the two to go in together?"

Evie answered, "No. They are smart enough to enter at slightly different times. Also, that church doesn't allow women in until the actual service starts. What the guys are going to is like a Bible study, except that it is about the People Who Came Before."

Andrew answered, "That makes sense. But, why not go with your brother's group then?"

Evie sighed a reply, "Jacob and I haven't been getting along lately."

Andrew asked, "Why?"

Evie answered, "We have two very different approaches to a problem. He prefers the style that goes in and kills his target and anyone else who gets in his way. I prefer the silent, stealthy style."

Andrew responded, "I know that. But, when you both combine your different styles of killing, you are unstoppable."

Altair spoke up, "Evie, there are times when both your style and your brother's style are needed. They are both very different times, but both useful when you know when they are needed."

Andrew stated in response, "Altair is right. There are both times when both of your's styles are useful."

Evie responded, "I guess I could be a little bit more outgoing, but he could be a bit more discreet."

Andrew stated, "I agree with both of your statements."

Suddenly, they come to the door they needed to be at.

Altair asked, "How do we know when it's safe to out?"

Evie answered, "We can use that Eagle Vision that we have to see through the door."

Andrew stated, "Alright. But, let's wait a little bit for them to be ready."

They waited probably 10 minutes before Evie checked what the situation was. When she saw that the coast was clear, she signaled for them to climb out. When they climbed out, they started searching for Jacob, Arno, Connor, Edward, and Ezio. They found the four, and they met up on the top floor of the church like they said they would.

When Andrew handed Connor his robes and weapons, Connor thanked Andrew, "Thank you. You have no idea how many of these Templars I wanted to stab with my hidden blade, but couldn't because my robes were with you."

Andrew stated, "I hear you. I wanted to stab a few of them myself."

After everyone was geared up, they looked to Evie.

Altair asked, "So where are they meeting?"

Evie answered, "They meet in the steeple of the church."

They started heading that way, when they found a way to watch on that meeting without being noticed.

The Grand Master looked around and asked, "Do we know where he is?"

One of the Templar Knights answered, "No sir. He was supposed to be here within the last couple hours."

The Grand Master looked down and asked, "Do we know at least if he was successful?"

Then, Andrew slid down the viewing area and down into the room. He walked towards the room with his cowl covering his face.

Andrew asked, "May I ask who you are speaking of?"

The Grand Master looked up in surprise and yelled, "Assassin!"

That's when the rest of the Assassins slid down and into the room.

The Knight who had spoke up earlier screamed, "Assassins!"

The captain spoke again, "I'll ask one more time. Who are you talking about?"

The Grand Master spoke, "I don't know what you are talking about."

Andrew ran at the Grand Master and slid across the table and grabbed the Templar's collar of his robes and held him out the window.

Andrew asked, "Who did you send to try and kill the Princess?"

The Templar answered, "I'll never tell."

The captain held the Templar with one hand and engaged his hidden blade on the other hand. He held the hidden blade to the Templar's throat.

Andrew asked, "Are you sure you don't want to talk?"

The Templar answered, "I'll talk. I reall don't know what his name was. All I know is that he was once in the Arendelle Royal Guard. He left after the current Captain took over."

Andrew disengaged his blade and lowered his hood and stated, "I am the current Captain of the Arendelle Royal Guard. So tell me why you sent him to kill Elise."

The Templar responded, "A man came to us and said he wanted his daughter back. Saying that she was kidnapped by Queen Elsa and her Assassin of a bodyguard."

Andrew asked, "What was the man's name?"

The Templar answered, "His name was Damen I think."

Andrew asked, "Damien?"

The Templar responded, "Yeah. That was his name?"

Andrew let go of the Templar and pulled him back into the room.

Andrew promised, "If you're lying, I'll stab the other one."

As the Templar was about to ask what other one, Andrew took his hidden blade and stabbed the Templar in the left arm.

The Assassins left the church and went back to the sanctuary.

When they were gathered at the table, Andrew stated, "So it was Elise's father who orchestrated this attack. How do I explain that to Elise?"

Evie spoke up, "You don't have to."

Andrew responded, "Yes I do. If I don't, I'll either end up feeling guilty about it later, or I'll end up leaving her distrusting of me."

Evie asked, "Hey, does Elise have another woman in her life besides Elsa and Anna?"

Andrew answered, "No. Just Anna and Elsa."

Evie asked, "How about I come to the castle and see what I can teach her about combat."

Andy replied, "That sounds great idea, but I have to tell Elsa about that and about what I have discovered tonight."

Andy then left the room and went on his way to the his way back to the castle, the captain thought about how he could break the news he had just gotten to Queen Elsa and to Elise. The captain entered the castle doors and looked around for Elise. He didn't find her, so he went up to the Queen's study to see if she could find her. When he got Elsa's study, he opened the door and looked inside. What he saw made him smile. He saw Queen Elsa and Elise on the couch that as in the study with Elise, obviously asleep, lying on Queen Elsa's side. Elsa, however, was not asleep and looked at Captain Andrew as he walked in.

The captain walked over to Elsa and whispered in her ear, "Can I talk to you out in the hallway by yourself?"

Elsa answered in a whisper, "I don't think I can get up without waking her up. Just tell me what you found."

Andrew stated, "I found the men responsible. They hired the man who attempted to kill Elise. However, they were influenced by Elise's biological father, Damien, to attempt to kill Elise. Their leader confessed that he was paid by Damien."

Elsa asked, "You mean?"

Andrew nodded somberly and answered, "Yes. Elise's father wants her dead."


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

The next day, Elise was up seemingly earlier than everyone else, so she decided to get up and walk around to familiarize herself with the layout of the castle. While she was turning a corner, she ran into something big and rock solid and fell backwards. She was caught by a hand that easily wrapped her arm.

Elise heard a voice ask her, "Are you alright Elise?"

Elise looked down expecting to be struck. The hit never came.

The voice asked, "Elise, can you please look at me? I want to make sure you're okay."

Elise looked up and saw Kristoff.

Kristoff asked again, "Are you okay Elise?"

Elise answered, "Yes. I'm alright."

Kristoff let go Elise's arm and asked, "How did you not see me coming? My footfalls make quite a loud thump."

Elise looked down and said, "I don't know how I didn't hear you."

Kristoff asked, "Are you okay? I know I already asked that, but you seem scared of me for some reason."

Elise stammered a response, "I-I-I am f-f-fine."

Kristoff asked, "Are you sure, you seem off?"

Elise replied, a bit more composed this time, "Yes. I'm fine."

Kristoff asked, "Are you okay with walking with me for a little bit?"

Elise asked in return, "Are you okay with having me come along with you?"

Kristoff answered, "I am perfectly fine with you walking with me for a bit Elise."

Elise thanked him, "Thank you Kristoff."

Kristoff asked, "Do you think Captain Andrew found the men who tried to hurt you?"

Elise answered, "Yes. He found them. Apparently the man was hired by people who want to hurt him and Queen Elsa."

Kristoff replied, "Okay. How do you feel about that?"

Elise asked a question in response, "Can you keep a secret from Andrew and Queen Elsa for me?"

Kristoff answered, "It will depend on what you are asking me to keep a secret."

Elise answered, "I don't think the captain is telling the whole truth."

Kristoff asked, "What do you mean?"

Elise answered, "I think that he is not telling me all of the information that he has."

Kristoff asked, "What information do you think he is withholding from you?"

Elise answered, "I think he isn't telling me everything. I think he found more information from the men who were trying to hurt me then he is letting on."

Kristoff asked, "What makes you think that he is withholding information?"

Elise answered, "He was stammering and stuttering when he answered me. Also, he whispered to Queen Elsa a lot."

Kristoff asked, "Do you think that maybe going to him and bringing your feelings to him might make him bring out the information you think he has?"

Elise answered, "No. I don't think it will."

Kristoff replied, "Well, it never hurts to try."

Elise asked, "Kristoff, do you know the way back to my room?"

Kristoff asked, "Sure. Where is your room?"

Elise answered, "It is by Queen Elsa's room."

Kristoff answered, "Sure thing. Follow me Elise."

Elise then followed Kristoff to her room, where Captain Andrew stood at the door with Queen Elsa inside.

Elsa came outside when she heard Kristoff's footfalls. She ran and threw herself onto Elise and gave her a huge hug.

To say Elsa was in hysterics would be an understatement. Imagine being a parent of an only child, who was no younger than a few days old, and waking up to not being able to find the child. That feeling is what Queen Elsa was feeling at this moment.

When she saw Elise with Kristoff, Elsa threw herself around Elise and gave Elise the biggest hug she had ever give her.

Elise found herself surrounded by a sudden warmth, and then a sudden freezing sensation.

Elsa held the hug for quite a bit longer than she normally would have only because she was worried to an extreme about Elise.

Anna came running up and stated, "Elsa, I couldn't find her. Jeez, it's cold sis."

Elsa stood up after hearing Anna's comment about the temperature. By standing up, she let go of, and revealed to Anna, Elise.

Elsa stated, "You can quit looking for her Anna. Kristoff found her."

Elise asked, "Why were you guys looking for me?"

Elsa looked at her and asked, "Where were you at this morning?"

Elise answered, "I was walking around the castle so that I could figure out where everything is."

Elsa stated, "Elise, if you wanted to walk around the castle, you should have waited until one of us was up so that we would know where you were at."

Elise looked down and asked, "Are you mad with me?"

Elsa looked surprised by the question and stammered a reply, "N-N-No. Why would I be mad at you Elise?"

Elise stated, "It's freezing in here. I thought it only got this cold when you were angry."

Elsa stated, "I'm not angry with you Elise. I just wish you would have waited until one of us adults were up to walk with you."

Kristoff stated, "Elise, Elsa's magic responds strongly like this anytime her emotions get the better of her. In this case, it shows just how much you not telling us where you were upset her and put her in a panic."

Anna spoke up, "Elise, why don't you come with me? This way we won't catch a cold."

Elsa looked over at Anna, pained at what Anna said, and asked, "Why Anna?"

Andy stepped in and stated, "Queen Elsa, your emotions are running really high. Also, they can't take the cold like Kristoff and I can."

Elsa calmed down a little and looked at Elise and said, "Go with Anna. She will make sure that you are safe."

Elise then went with Anna downstairs.

Kristoff looked at Captain Andrew and stated, "Captain. Elise thinks that you are withholding information from her."

Andrew looked down and answered, "I know. She is right, but how would you tell a little girl that her father paid men to kill her?"

Kristoff answered, "I understand where you stand. I get it. I was just telling you that she thinks that you're are not telling her everything. That can turn ugly pretty fast if you don't tell her soon."

Andrew stated, "I know. However, I don't think I should tell her just yet."

Kristoff asked, "Why don't you think you want to tell her just yet?"

Andy stated, "She needs to try and have a happy life here with Elsa. Not constantly in fear that her father, who is still alive, might come here and either hurt or kill her."

Elsa voiced her opinion, "Andrew, I think you should tell her, but tell her that we will do absolutely everything in our power to make sure that he doesn't get anywhere near her."

Andrew stated, "Alright. Should we go down there to see if Elise is doing alright?"

Elsa stated, "Yes. Let's go down there."

They went down there to make sure Elise was okay, but as they were going down there, Anna come running up the stairs carrying Elise in her arms. Captain Andrew took Elise from Anna and ran her back to her room with everyone else behind him.

When they got up there, Captain Andrew ran into Elise's room and started lighting a fire in the fireplace.

When Elsa, Anna, Kristoff, and Gerda, the head maid, ran in, Elsa asked Anna, "Sis, what happened to Elise?"

Anna answered, "I don't know sis. She just collapsed and started screaming that she was freezing and that her whole body was cold. Everything in her body was cold. I felt her head, and she felt as cold as you do."

Elsa looked and Andrew and asked, "What does she mean by that Captain Andrew?"

Andrew looked back at Elsa and answered, "I think this means that in your state of hysteria, when you hugged her, I think her body absorbed some of your magic into her, causing her to collapse from the sudden intake of magical power."

Elsa asked, "What makes you think that Captain Andrew?"

Andy answered, "You know how much your cold touch bothers me?"

Elsa answered, "Yes. Why do you ask?"

Andy replied, "She has the exact same cold touch that you do."

Kristoff asked, "Really? That is very interesting?"

Andrew answered, "I agree, Kristoff. Hoe re, what's more interesting is why."

Elsa looked at Andy and asked, "Okay Andy, I'll bite. Why did this happen to Elise?"

Andy answered, "For once, I don't know. That's why it's interesting. I, for once, do not have an answer."

Anna asked, "Will she live?"

Andy answered, "Yes. She's somewhat like me. She took it, like me, and absorbed it into her body."

Elsa stated, "But that is what is weird. With you, Andy, I hit you with a magic blast from a distance in the heart. With Elise, I hugged her in a state of extreme fear and she absorbed it into her own body."

Anna asked, "Why did that happen to Elise?"

Elsa stated, "I don't know either. I really don't know."

Andrew stated, "All we can do know is see what happens to her from here. I'll stay with her for what part of the time I can. For the other part, either you or Anna will have to keep an eye on her Kristoff."

Kristoff answered, "I understand Captain. However, it will most likely be Anna over me since I will still have my business to run."

Andrew looked at Elise, who hadn't spoken, and asked, "Elise. How would you feel about someone I know, who can protect you as well as you can, coming in and staying with you while you recuperate from the past couple of days?"

Elise hoarsely answered, "I am okay with that."

Andrew sat on the couch with Elise and started telling her, and everyone else how the whole situation would work, including the whole situation with the girl coming to visit.

When Andy finished, Elise asked, "Tell me the woman's name again."

Andy smiled and answered, "The woman who is coming to protect you, her name is Evie Frye. The girl who is coming to visit you, her name is Elaine."

Elsa then asked, "Is she gonna stay with Elise all of the time? Or is she only going to be here when the rest of us can't?

Andrew answered, "She will be on the castle grounds ninety-nine percent of the time in case something happens. However, she will only be around Elise when absolutely necessary, unless Elise ends up wanting her to stay near by more of the time."

Anna asked, "Okay. Why does she need someone to look after her again? I can take care of her without someone helping."

Andy answered, "I did not say you couldn't take care of her Princess Anna. I'm saying that in combat-based situations, Evie will be a bit more of use."

Kristoff asked, "So if combat comes her way, how should Elise call upon this protector?"

Andy answered, "It's simple. Elise, to get Evie to come to you, just simply yell for her. Go ahead and try it."

Elise tried it, "Okay. EVIE!"

Just as Captain Andy had said Evie came to Elise, but she had climbed through the window.

Evie asked, "You called Elise?"

Elise looked at Andy in amazement and thanked him for providing someone to help her.

Evie stated, "When you no longer need me, all you have to say is 'I am happy with your help.' Go ahead and try it Elise."

Elise tried it, "I am happy with the help you gave me, Evie."

With that, Evie did a _leap of faith_ out of the window into the courtyard below.

Andy into the distance and looked at the village clock and stated, "I think it would be best for Elise to get some rest until dinner time."

Everyone agreed and left Elise alone until dinner time.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Later that night, everyone went down to dinner, including Elise who felt a lot better. When everyone sat down, Elise looked around as if looking around for someone.

Elise asked, "Where is Evie?"

Andy answered, "Like I said earlier, she won't be up here with us. However, if you want her to eat with us, you know what to do."

Elise stated, "That's right. I do know what to do. Evie!"

Evie opened the door and walked into the dining room.

Evie asked, "You called for me Elise?"

Elise answered, "Yes. I want you to eat with us."

Evie stammered, while looking at Andrew, "I-I-I don't think I can Elise. Can I Captain Andrew?"

Andy nodded his head and stated, "Yes Evie. You may eat with us if it's alright with Queen Elsa."

Elsa answered, "I don't see any issue with her sitting and eating with us."

Evie nodded and answered, "Thank you Queen Elsa."

Evie then took her seat at the table and lowered her hood. It was then that Elise, Elsa, Anna, and Kristoff saw Evie´s face for the first time. She had a somewhat pale complexion and brunette hair in a braid that wrapped around her head. The only one at the table who didn't look surprised to see her face was Captain Andy. Evie looked and blushed down when she noticed that everyone, but the Captain, was staring at her.

While she looked down, Evie sheepishly stated, "I'm not that beautiful. The beautiful one here are the royalty."

This time, it was Elsa and Anna's turn to look down and blush. It wasn't very common for someone, let alone another woman, call them beautiful.

Elsa and Anna simultaneously said, "Thank you Evie. You're too kind."

Everyone then went on with their meal. Nothing happened for the rest of the night, at least at the castle.

However, in another part of the city, the Templar leader was being choked out by the man who hired him to kill Elise.

The Templar leader gasped out, "W-What did you e-expect me t-to d-do? H-He w-was g-going to kill me!"

Damien replied, "I don't care if he was going to torture you until you died, you shouldn't have revealed my identity to him."

Damien continued to choke the man out until the Templar started begging for mercy and forgiveness. Then, Damien relinquished his hold on the Templar.

The Templar thanked Damien for having mercy on him.

The Templar asked, "What would you have me do now? The girl is sure to be under heavy protection from here on out."

Damien replied, "Study the Assassin leader here in Arendelle. Find a weakness in their defenses, and once you find the weakness, exploit it and kill Elise."

The Templar leader stated, "I will do as you ask, but keep in mind, I am against killing little girls. So I will do you one better. Instead of killing her, I will bring her into the Templar Order and train her in the ways of the Templar. She will be as good as dead."

Damien stated, "I decline your offer. I, however will respect you not wanting to kill her. That's why I have brought in some reinforcements."

Then, Damien pointed to towards the sea.

The Templar asked, "What is that?"

Damien stated, "It is the Wesselton fleet sitting a ways off the fjord. Enough away to not interfere with commerce, but close enough to launch an assault if needed."

The Templar asked, "You would kill hundreds of innocent people just to ensure that your daughter died?"

Damien stated, "No. Just two innocent people."

The Templar asked, "What do you mean?"

Damien replied, "I'm no idiot. The fleet would come into the fjord and fire their guns directly at the castle. The only people innocent people would be Princess Anna and Kristoff. The other people to die would the Assassin, my daughter, and that witch, Elsa."

The Templar shook his head and stated, "Keep in mind that if they miss, hundreds of innocent men, women, and children will die."

Damien stated, "I'm well aware. That's why I'm giving you one more chance before I give them the order to fire those guns at the castle. Take as long as you need."

The Templar answered, "Give me a year and I should have enough information to discover if they have a weakness that I can exploit."

Damien stated, "You have one year from tomorrow. Get the job done and get it done right this time."

A few months later, Elise is walking through the marketplace with the girl that Captain Andrew had come to the castle and Frost.

Elaine asked, "So you have ice powers like Queen Elsa does?"

Elise answered, "Yes. I have ice magic like Queen Elsa. And also like Captain Andrew."

Elaine asked, "Hold on. Captain Andrew has ice magic too? How did he get it?"

Elise stated, "Follow me."

Elaine asked, "Where are we going?"

Elise answered, "To the fountain in the main square. We'll take a seat there so that you can hear this story. It is a very lengthy one."

Elaine stated, "Okay. Let's go to the fountain then."

Once they get to the fountain, they take a seat on one of the benches put there by Queen Elsa's mother and father, the former Queen and King.

Elise started the story, "Okay, so this happened soon after the Great Thaw took place and soon after Captain Andrew joined the Royal Guard."

Elaine asked, "Did he join as the captain?"

Elise said, "No. He joined at actually one of the lowest ranks in the Royal Guard. But, that's besides the point. So, one day, he had a day, which he used to go hunting for a bit of food to provide for his fellow soldiers and/or himself. But, he soon heard a scream. He went running and found Princess Anna standing in the middle of a pond that was about to break if she moved. So, since he was a member of the Royal Guard, Andrew decided to leap, literally, into action. He leapt across the pond so fast, neither Anna nor Elsa knew what he was. Because of that, Queen Elsa shot ice magic at Captain Andrew. Well, Andy had so much speed going forwards, that he took Anna across the pond into a snow pile just on the other side of the pond."

Elaine asked, "So how did he get the ice magic?"

Elise answered, "In her heightened state of fear for Princess Anna, Queen Elsa's magic blast hit Andrew square in the chest, but since he has some magical abilities himself, he just absorbed it himself. So, that's the story of how Captain Andrew received his ice magic."

Elaine asked, "So is that how you got your ice magic? By getting blasted square in the chest?"

Elise answered, "No. In my situation, Queen Elsa was, again, in a heightened state of fear, but it was because she couldn't find me that morning. So, when she gave me hug after she found me, her ice magic entered my body as well for some reason. Captain Andrew thinks because of the extremely close proximity between Queen Elsa and I."

Elaine responded, "That makes sense."

Elise stated, "Captain Andrew also assigned one of his associates to look after me when the others can't."

Elaine asked, "Where is she? I don't see her."

Elise stated, "She will come to me when I call her. Watch. Evie!"

Evie got up off of a nearby bench and lowered her hood and came over to the girls.

When she got over there, Evie asked, "Yes Elise? How can I help you?"

Elise answered, "I was just showing Elaine how Captain Andrew had assigned you to follow me in case something happened to me."

Evie nodded and said, "That is true, he did do that. Now, is there anything else you need me to do Elise?"

Elise nodded and said, "Yes. Can you please just stay and sit with us?"

Evie nodded and replied, "Of course I can Princess Elise. Unless, of course, Miss Elaine doesn't want me to."

Elaine shook her head no and stated, "No. I do not mind if you sit with us Evie. I actually feel a little safer now that you are here."

Evie looked down and said, "I am honored that you will let me sit with you, and even more honored by the fact that you feel safer with me around."

Elaine stated, "It's not a problem Miss Evie."

Elise stated, "I'm also glad that you came and sat with us Evie."

Evie stated after she sat down, "Thank you for inviting me to sit with you. It was very nice of you to invite me to sit with you Elise."

Elaine asked, "How do you know Captain Andrew Evie?"

Elise exclaimed, "Elaine!"

Evie stated, "It's alright Elise. She has the right to know. I know the captain through the work that I do. Like Elise said, I am one of his associates that helped him find the man who hired the man who tried to hurt her."

Elaine stated, "Oh. I didn't know that you were apart of those people."

Evie stated, "Yes. I am apart of those people who helped him find the guy who tried to to hurt Elise."

Elise asked, "What are talking about you two?"

Elaine and Evie both simultaneously stated, "Nothing Elise."

Elise looked at them with a weird look, but decided to drop the subject.

Elise then asked, "Evie, where are you from?"

Evie answered, "I am from England, ma'am. Do you know where that is Elise?"

Elise answered, "I think so. Isn't that near where Captain Andrew is from?"

Evie responded, "Somewhat. Captain Andrew was born in Ireland, but for a time lived in Germany."

Elise asked, "So, which one is it?"

Evie answered, "England is across a channel from Ireland, which is where Captain Andrew was born. However, he moved to Arendelle after he lived in Germany, where his father is from. His mother was from Ireland."

Elise asked, "So, he was born in Ireland, moved to Germany at some point, and then left Germany for Arendelle? Why?"

Evie answered, "Because he wanted to get away from the man who separated him and his sister, who stayed behind in Ireland with their mother."

Elaine asked, "Why did their father separate them?"

Evie answered, "You see, it was a deal between their parents. Their father would get custody of Andrew, and their mother would get custody of his sister."

Elise asked, "What was the name of Captain Andrew's sister?"

Evie answered, "I do not know Elise. However, I do know that Captain Andrew doesn't like to talk about her too much."

Elise answered, "I can understand that."

Then, a young boy, who obviously wasn't from Arendelle, came up to Evie and whispered in her ear. While the boy talked, Evie just nodded her head and said okay.

When the boy left, Elaine asked Evie, "What was that all about?"

Evie said, "He just told me that a boy not much older than him was just caught trying to break into the castle. The boy claimed that he was there to see Princess Elise."

Elise asked, "What did the boy look like?"

Evie asked the boy and the boy answered, "He had black hair and blue eyes, miss. He couldn't have been much taller than me."

Elise gasped, "It's Frost. We have to go help him!"

Evie asked, "Who is Frost and why do we need to help him?"

Elise said, "He protected me from my bullies when I had to go to the market to buy food for the orphanage."

Evie asked, "Okay. but he got caught trying to break into the castle. Why would your trying to help him keep him safe?"

Elise answered, "Because the Captain will know that if I speak up for him, that his intentions were not hostile."

Evie stated, "Alright. Elaine, I'm sorry, but if you want to leave us, now is your chance."

Elaine asked, "Why would I leave? I have absolutely no reason leave Elise."

Evie said, "It is your choice to stay with us."

Then, they went to the castle so that Elise could vouch for Frost. When they got to the castle, Elise spoke on Frost's behalf and, quickly, everyone realized that it was a big misunderstanding and that Frost was there just to see Elise. So, everyone realized that everyone would be seeing Frost a lot more around the castle, and he was allowed to see Elise, so long as came in through the front gates like everybody else.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

A few weeks later, Elise was talking to Kristoff as he was about to leave for a quick ice harvesting expedition.

Elise asked, "What is it like having to harvest ice?"

Kristoff answered, "You, know, you could find out for yourself."

Elise asked, "What do you mean?"

Kristoff reached into a bag and pulled out an ice harvesters uniform for her, handed it to her, and stated, "These are for you. If you want, I can take you up into the mountains with me today."

Elise stepped back and stammered, "T-Thank y-you. B-But I don't think that I can go with you."

Kristoff asked, "Do you want to ask Elsa with me then? If you don't want to go, you don't have to go."

Elise stated, "I do want to go. In fact, I would like to ask Queen Elsa with you."

So, they went inside to ask Elsa, but found she was in her study. So, Kristoff knocked on the door and waited for Elsa to respond.

Soon, Elsa stated, "Come in."

The pair walked in and Kristoff inquired, "Queen Elsa, would you be alright with me taking Elise with me today to harvest a little bit of ice?"

Elsa replied, "I don't mind, but I want you both back on the castle grounds before sundown. Do you got that?"

Kristoff answered, "You have nothing to worry about Queen Elsa. I'll make sure that she is safe and that we're back before sundown."

Elsa sighed, relieved, "Thank you Kristoff. Have a good day."

Kristoff answered, "Thank you Queen Elsa. You have a good day as well."

With that, Kristoff and Elise left to go harvest ice.

Before they left though, Elise asked, "Would it be alright if Evie came with us?"

Kristoff replied, "I don't care if she doesn't mind Elise. Just make sure that she is prepared for the cold weather."

Elise stated, "Okay. Thank you. Evie!"

Evie jumped down from a window a few stories above them and landed next to Elise. Evie asked, "Yes Princess Elise?"

Elise asked, "Would you be willing to go with Kristoff and I to the mountains? We're going to harvest some ice."

Evie stated, "I do not mind. How long will we be gone?"

Kristoff answered, "We have to be back on the castle grounds by sundown, Queen's orders."

Evie stated, "Okay. I am ready to leave whenever you are."

Then, Kristoff, Elise, and Evie all left to go the ice harvesting expedition. When they got to their destination, Elise became frightened. She thought Kristoff was big and muscular, but these guys harvesting took, and probably ate, the cake on big and muscular people. When they stopped, a guy came up and gave Kristoff a big hug and almost crushed Kristoff's ribs. The dude stood a whole foot taller than Kristoff.

The guy asked Kristoff, "Who's the little girl?"

Kristoff stated, "This is Elise. She is going to help us a little today if she can."

The guy asked, "Is she strong enough?"

Kristoff answered, "I don't know. I at least wanted her to see what it was like to be up here."

The guy replied, "Okay Kristoff. Who's the other woman on your sleigh? You aren't being unfaithful to Anna are you? You know how we feel about our men being unfaithful."

Kristoff stated, "No. I'm not being unfaithful. She is actually Elise's protector appointed by Captain Andrew himself. So, I figure messing with her is not a good idea."

The guy asked, "How so?"

Evie replied for Kristoff, "Why don't you come over here and find out?"

The guy shrugged and walked over. Before he got within arm's reach of Evie, Evie slid under him and took his legs out from under him. Before the man got to his feet, Evie put her boot on the man's chest.

Evie asked, "Do you believe Kristoff now?"

The man nodded furiously as Evie helped him up.

The man stated to Kristoff as he left, "I can see why Captain Andrew appointed her to protect Elise." The man then quickly left the group and went to work on his part of the ice.

Evie asked, "So how will this work Kristoff?"

Kristoff answered, "Each person, or group of people, have a section that they have marked with something that belongs to them. It also has to make a somewhat perfect square. Also, the items used to mark the spot have to be unique to the person they belong to in some way, shape, or form."

Evie asked, "How did you mark yours?"

Kristoff answered, "With ice harvesting tools that have the royal seal and Anna and I's names on them. I am the only ice harvester that has something like that on them."

Elise and Evie nodded as they walked towards their spot.

Kristoff looked back at Evie and said, hold on Evie. You can't come on the ice."

Evie asked, "Excuse me? Why?"

Kristoff answered, "It's a rule we have here. You need shoes that will give you somewhat more of a grip on the ice."

Evie looked at Kristoff and said, "These boots have kept me on the roofs on some of the tallest buildings in London in the winter. I think they will be fine on the ice. Also, I can swim if I need to Kristoff."

Kristoff answered, "Okay. Just be careful. Any injuries that happen to people working in my spot are taken off of the amount I make on the ice."

Evie said, "Alright. I'll be careful. Is there anything saying that I can't be crouched on the ice?"

Kristoff answered, "No. In fact, to a degree, it's actually recommended."

The three of them got on the ice.

Kristoff looked around and asked, "Elise, can you go back and get the saw on the back of the sleigh for me? I need it to get started on this ice."

Elise answered, "Okay. I'll be right back."

Elise then went and found the saw and started on her way back. Then, when she got back to the ice, she forgot there was ice there, so she stepped on the ice wrong, which caused her to slip on ice. When she fell, the saw flew up and Elise screamed. Before Evie or Kristoff could react to Elise screaming, the handle of the saw came down onto Elise's ankle and there was a sickening crack as her right ankle was hit by the handle of the saw, which luckily fell away from Elise.

Evie asked Elise when she got to her, "Elise does anything else hurt?"

Elise answered, "No. Just my right ankle."

Then, Kristoff carried her to the sleigh put Elise on it and waited for Evie to get on.

Once Evie was on the sleigh with Elise, and Kristoff had taken all of his tools off of the sleigh, Kristoff yelled, "Get Elise back to the castle Sven, and quickly!"

With that, Sven took off as quickly his legs could go. It took him half as long to get back to the castle as it took to get to the frozen lake. When Sven got back, the guards on the wall recognized Kristoff's sleigh, but realized that the owner of it was not on board.

The guards called for the gates to be opened. When the sleigh skidded to a stop, Evie grabbed Elise and started carrying her to the doors into the castle, where she was stopped by some Arendelle Royal Guardsmen.

Evie exclaimed, "Let me through!"

The leader said, "No. Not until you pay the tax."

Evie asked, "What tax?"

The leader stated, "The one that I just put in place."

Evie sighed before putting Elise down gently and walking over to the man. When she got to the man, she threw her left hand around his throat and lifted him up in the air and then brought her right hand, which had the hidden blade ejected, up to the man's abdomen.

Evie said to the other men, "Take a step to me or the little girl, this man dies. Now let us pass."

The men scrambled to unlock the doors to let Elise and Evie through.

The leader said, after Evie dropped him, "Now what do you want?"

Evie answered, "I want you to be in front of me as I take Elise upstairs to the Queen's Study.

The men nodded as they walked up to Elsa's study in front of Evie.

When they got to the door, Elise said, "Open it."

The men did as they were told and opened the door.

When the door opened Queen Elsa looked up from her documents and Captain Andrew, who was standing behind her helping her look over the documents, asked, "What is this?"

The men stood aside as Evie stepped through them with Elise in her arms.

Elsa asked, "What happened?"

Evie answered, after she set Elise down on the sofa in the study, "She was carrying a tool back from the sleigh to the lake and she slipped on the ice. The tool flew up and the handle came down and landed on her ankle. Then, when I got back here, these men tried to make me pay a tex to enter the doors to the castle. So, I took their leader by the throat and threatened his death if they didn't open the doors. So, they let me in, I dropped their leader, and picked Elise back up. Then, when I made them stay in front of me as I walked up here while carrying Elise."

While Evie was relaying what happened, Captain Andrew looked at the three men, who were under his charge.

Queen Elsa stated and asked, "Okay Captain Andrew, these men are part of the Royal Guard?" When the Andrew nodded, Elsa stated, "Then I place their punishment in your hands. However, you may not sentence them to death, either outwardly, or by implication. Meaning you may not have them executed, and you may not have them put in a situation where they have more than a 60% chance of death. Am I understood?"

Captain Andrew nodded and stated, "I was thinking on kicking out of the Royal Guard."

Elsa stated, "That is fine."

Andrew said, "You men are lucky I am feeling generous. I am going to give you one hour to gather all of your personal belongings from the barracks and return everything that belongs to the Royal Guard. Evie, go with them to ensure that these guys do as I have instructed and leave Elise here."

Evie nodded as she left with the men.

After everyone had settled down, Elise asked, "Can I read a book?"

Elsa looked over her glasses and said, "Of course. Captain Andrew, find her a book while I see what I can do about her ankle."

Captain Andrew nodded and started yelling as he asked Elise, "What kind of books do you like?"

Elise said as she stated, "I don't really care. I just like to read. But, please don't make it too hard. I am not a very good reader yet."

Elsa got up at his point to look at Elise's ankle. Elsa asked, "What part of your ankle hurt?"

Elise answered, "On the back of my ankle by my heel."

Elsa asked, "May I touch it?"

Elise nodded and said, "Yes you can."

Elsa touched her ankle and Elise winced and gasped at the pain.

Elsa asked, "If it's okay with you, can I ease your pain? I can do it with my magic."

Elise nodded, and then Elsa placed her right hand on Elise's ankle and let her magic flow through her fingers into Elise's injury.

Andrew came back over with a book for Elise to see Elsa using her magic to help Elise.

Elsa then took her hand off Elise's ankle and asked, "Does it feel better?"

Elise answered, "Yes. It feels a lot better, thank you."

Andrew then walked over and handed her a book and said, "If you can't read it, let me know, and I'll try to help you okay?"

Elise thanked him and started to read it as best as she could. When she started to struggle, both Captain Andrew and Queen Elsa got up and walked over to help her. It quickly became apparent that Elise wasn't very literate. So, Captain Andrew stepped over to the side to think on something while Queen Elsa continued to help Elise with her reading.

Captain Andrew soon came over and whispered in Elsa's ear, "I think she needs a tutor Your Highness. Would you like me to start looking for some candidates?"

Elsa answered, "Not right now. I want you to start tomorrow."

Andrew nodded and sat down while Elsa continued to help Elise.

The next day, Captain Andrew went out to all of the schools in the city to try and find Elise a tutor. At each of them, he posted a sign in each room that said that Queen Elsa was looking for a tutor to teach Elise, the new princess.

Within the next few hours, dozens of teachers were at the castle for the interview. However, Captain Andrew knew he didn't have all day, so he decided that he would ask them all a question.

He stood in front of them and stated, "If you have a plan for what you want to accomplish, stay. If you don't have one, leave." A small handful of them left. Then Captain Andrew said, "Okay. Stay if you have a plan that lasts at least one month. Leave if you have a plan that lasts longer."

This time, about half of them left this time.

Queen Elsa got up and stated, "If your plan doesn't include teaching this girl basics, reading, writing, and arithmetic, and some other type of activity, such as painting or music, leave now."

Another half of them leave this time. There are only two of them left now. One of them was male, named Jakob, the other was female, named Alexandria.  
Captain Andrew said, "I want you both to come inside and present your plans to Queen Elsa and myself."

They both nodded and came inside.

The male went first. He had a stack of papers two and a half inches thick on what he wanted to accomplish on the first day. When asked what the extra activity was, he said it was some sort of music where should how to sing properly. When he was asked if she would have the weekends off, he answered that she would have Sunday morning off because he had church, but he would be back for Sunday afternoon, and that was when she would have her voice lessons. The male also said that Elise would not have the summer off.

Alexandria went next. She gave the Queen a stack of papers an inch and a half thick on what she planned to accomplish within the first five days she was to work with Elise. However, Alexandria said that the schedule could change depending on how Queen Elsa though she was doing, or if changes were needed. When she was asked what the extra activity she was going to work on Elise was, Alexandria said that she would ask Elise what she might want to do based on a list of options that Alexandria would provide. When she was asked if Elise would have the weekends off, Alexandra said that Elise would have the weekends off just because she also wanted to have some time off. Alexandria also said that if Elise wanted some extra time to study with her, or just to work on anything with her, that Elise could do that. Alexandria also said that Elise could have the summer time off, unless she wanted to work on some things from before.C

The Captain dismissed them and said, "I will come to you within the next week with the Queen's decision."

Exactly a week later, Elise, Captain Andrew, and Queen Elsa are at the school at which Alexandria teaches. Alexandria was brought up to the headmaster's office and instantly curtsied when she saw Queen Elsa.

Alexandria stated, "Queen Elsa! It is an honor to see have you here at our school."

Queen Elsa responded, "The honor is mine. Captain Andrew has a question for you."

Alexandria replied, "Of course. Ask away Captain."

Andrew stepped forward and asked, "I actually have two questions. First: Are you okay with Queen Elsa and I making changes to your teaching schedule or curriculum based on her schedule or my own? Second: Would it be possible for Elise to pick that extra subject now? Actually, I'm sorry, but I have two more questions. Third: Would you be okay with another person being in the room with Elise while you work with her? Fourth: If you are not entirely sure about a subject, would you be willing to call on another teacher here at this school?"

Alexandra answered, "To answer your questions in order. Yes, I am okay with Queen Elsa and you changing my schedule based on Her Majesty's schedule and your schedule. Of course she can pick today, if she is okay with that. I have no issue with it so long as Her Majesty Queen Elsa don't mind and so long as Queen Elsa, Elise, and you trust her Captain Andrew. Finally, I have no issue calling on a fellow teacher if I am not quite sure about something."

Andrew nodded and asked, "Elise, are you ready to pick a subject?"

Elise answered, "Yes. But, before I do, thank you for teaching me Miss Alexandria."

Alexandria smiled shyly and replied, "You are very welcome Elise. Okay, so I have a list of subjects for you to choose from. However, if you are not interested in any of these, I am open to teaching you something else. Is that okay?"

Elise nodded and said, "Okay. I'm ready."

Alexandria recited the list, "Singing, dancing, playing an instrument, and art."

Elise said, "Would it be possible for me to try all of those?"

Alexandria leaned back in her chair and her eyes went wide for a second and asked, "Y-You want to try all of them?"

Elise nodded and said, "I-If you are okay with that of course." Elise looked down, ashamed that she had been selfish.

Alexandria said, "I have no issue teaching you them all at once, but I can only teach one or two of them at a time and keep the same schedule that I'm supposed to have."

Elise looked up at her surprised and asked, "R-Really?"

Alexandria said, "Yes, unless you want to learn the others during the weekends. Or, we can alternate each week which ones you'll learn."

Elise replied, "I think that last option will work for me."

Alexandria nodded and asked Queen Elsa, "I have a few questions for you Queen Elsa. First: When do I start? Second: What time do I need to be at the castle by? Third: Can I work with Elise really quick to see what she knows on each of the subjects that I'm going to teach her?"

Elsa answered, "You start today. You are going to come to the castle with us today, but besides that, you will need to be at the castle by eight in the morning sharp. Finally, you can work with on that after we get to the castle until it is time for dinner, than when you will start again until it is time for Elise to go to bed."

Alexandria nodded and stated, "Alright. I am ready to leave whenever you are Queen Elsa."

Elsa said, "I am ready to leave. Is there anything that you will be needing from here before we leave?"

Alexandria answered with a question, "Is there anything that I might need to bring?"

Elsa answered, "You will need to bring the music that you want Elise to work on, and you will need to bring any instruments that you have here because I can't guarantee the condition of the instruments at the castle."

Alexandria said, "Okay. I will need some help from the students then."

Elsa nodded and Alexandria went to get her instruments and music from her room and went out front of the school. Elsa looked with a raised eyebrow at how many instruments Alexandra was bringing.

Alexandria was bringing a clarinet, a flute, a drum, a trumpet, a tuba, a trombone, a French horn, a harp, a violin, a cello, and a xylophone.

Alexandria asked Queen Elsa, "Does the castle have a piano that is still in good condition?"

Elsa answered, "I do not know. Why do you ask?"

Alexandria replied, "The school won't let me take their piano because it is the only one that is still in working condition."

Elsa nodded and said, "I guess we'll find out if the castle has one when we get there."

Then, they left for the castle.

When they got to the castle, Elise and Alexandria went upstairs with Elsa and Captain Andrew to make sure that they had a space to work. They were brought to Queen Elsa's auxiliary study room, where she goes when she wants to relax while she reads a book.

Elsa stated, "This is where you will teach Elise everything, with the exception of dancing and music. You will teach her those in the ballroom."

Alexandria nodded and said, "Thank you Queen Elsa for allowing me to teach Princess  
Elise."

Elsa stated, "It is my pleasure. It was also about time that she learned some things, so Captain Andrew and I figured that we should try and get a tutor rather than send her to a royal academy."

Alexandria nodded and asked, "Do you think she will ever go to a royal academy?"

Elsa answered, "That will depend on how well you do your job."

Alexandria replied, "Of course Queen Elsa. I'll make sure that she is taught well, very well in fact."

Queen Elsa nodded and said, "Go ahead and get to work. Evie will be up here soon to guide you to the ballroom."

Alexandria nodded and sat across the desk from Elise so that Elise wouldn't have to get up and walk across the room and then walk all the way back.

Elise asked, "So, what are we doing first?"

Alexandria answered, "Well, when we go down to the ballroom, I am going to see if you can match pitch with your voice. If you can, I'll keep working on it with you. If you can't, then I'll see what abilities you have in the art department. Actually, either way, I am going to see what skills you have in the art department."

Elise said, "Okay Miss Alexandria."

Elise and Alexandria both waited in silence for Evie to come get them.

Within a few minutes, Evie came up to the study to get Elise and Alexandria. Then, Alexandria, Elise, and Evie all went down to the ballroom. When they got down there, Alexandria gasped in shock at the amazing sight before her.

The ballroom had been prepared with a piano for her to work with Elise. Her instruments were hung properly on the wall, or in their proper cases on a shelf that had been rolled in. Queen Elsa and Captain Andrew were also there, standing together practicing a Latin piece.

Alexandria instantly recognized the song. She was also in awe of Queen Elsa's and Captain Andrew's voices. Queen Elsa had a sweet, yet strong soprano voice that carried the melody. Captain Andrew also had a good, strong bass voice that carried the counter-melody/harmony.

Alexandria, who sang alto, joined in and provided the true counter-melody to Queen Elsa's soprano voice. When the song ended, some of the servants had gathered and applauded, along with Elise.

Elsa and Alexandria blush, whereas Captain Andrew bowed and said, "Thank you all."

Elise ran up and gave Elsa a hug and exclaimed, "That was amazing!"

Elsa returned the hug and said, "Thank you Elise. That was a song that I have been working on for a while. You sang very well Alexandria. Where did you learn that song?"

Alexandria answered, "When you are teaching someone something, you tend to pick it up as well. In my case, it was this song. I taught it to some of the kids at the school."

Andy stated, "Okay. This is where you will be teaching Elise her music lessons, and when she gets to that point, her dancing lessons."

Alexandria asked, "Captain Andrew, if you don't mind me asking, where did you learn that song?"

Andy answered, "I have been learning it with Queen Elsa. That, and I enjoy singing and that was one of the first Latin pieces that I learned. However, when I learned it, I sang tenor."

Alexandria asked, "Do you have a copy of the music for me to use?"

Andy nodded and dug into his cloak pocket and pulled out some sheet music and handed it to Alexandria.

Elise asked, "Why do you need that music?"

Alexandria answered, "I think this will be a good piece to start with. I have taught it to other kids your age. There should be no reason why you can't learn it too."

Then, Alexandria went over to the piano and had Elise warm up. Surprisingly, Elise knew the scales, and was able to match pitch with Alexandria pretty well. Also, when she was tested to see if she could read the sheet music, she could read the notes really well. So, Alexandria started Elise on singing alto, but it soon became obvious that Elise could sing up there on the soprano line. Then, Alexandria pulled up a couple chairs for her and Elise to sit in so that Elise could work on an instrument. First, Elise's fingers and hands were checked by Alexandria to see if Elise would have long enough fingers for some of the instruments. Elise had slim, nimble fingers, but they weren't very long. So, Alexandria got up and brought over a flute. Alexandria told her how to hold and play it.

They went on like this, trying different instruments, until it was time for dinner. Then, they continued until it was time for Elise to go to bed. When Elise was sent to bed, Queen Elsa bid Alexandria good night as she left the castle.


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

A few weeks later, Elise had decided on an instrument. She decided that she wanted to play the harp and the flute. She also worked on her singing voice just as much as she could. At night, she would practice that Latin piece with Queen Elsa, Captain Andrew, and Princess Anna, just to make sure that she would do well when Alexandria tested in two days on that song. This test was going to be the deciding point on if she could move on to another piece of music or not. So, Elise was working really hard with Queen Elsa, Princess Anna, and Captain Andrew, and with Alexandria when she had class with her.

When the test came, Elise passed the test with flying colors. So, Elise started working on another piece of music for Alexandria. This song, however, was the Arendelle national song.

When Elsa found out, Elsa inquired, "Why are you making her learn this song?"

Alexandria answered, "I think every child who learns how to sing, should learn how our national song. However, Queen Elsa, if you disagree, she doesn't have to learn this song."

Queen Elsa answered, "I think that is a good reason. Just make sure you teach it to her well."

Alexandria replied, "Of course Queen Elsa. I promise that I will."

So, true to her word, Alexandria taught Elise the Arendelle national song. When Elise practiced this song, she would practice her part with Queen Elsa, but would also work with Kristoff, who sang tenor, Princess Anna, who sang the alto line, and Captain Andrew, who sang the bass part, because she wanted to hear what her part sounded like when she was singing with the other parts.

Elise took the test a month later on the Arendelle national song. She passed the test with flying colors.

When July came, it was a time of celebration for the country of Arendelle. This celebration was for the Queen's successful defrost of the country. So, Alexandria gave two week's notice for the celebration so that Elise could enjoy the festivities also.

When Alexandria gave her notice, she asked, "Would it be alright if I had Elise, Princess Anna, Kristoff, and Captain Andrew sing the Arendelle national song?"

Elsa answered, "I see no issue with it. Just make sure that the people you want to ask are okay with it also."

Alexandria replied, and then turned to ask Captain Andrew, "Of course Queen Elsa. Are you okay with singing the Arendelle national song Captain Andrew?"

Andrew nodded and answered, "Yes. I am okay with doing it with you all. However, I will have to get some of the Assassins to protect her."

Alexandria nodded and left to ask Princess Anna and Kristoff.

When she found Princess Anna, she was standing with Kristoff in the garden.

When Anna noticed Alexandria coming up to them, Anna inquired, "Can I help you Alexandria?"

Alexandria answered, "Yes, actually. Would you both be willing to sing the Arendelle national song at the Great Thaw celebration? I have already asked Captain Andrew, and he said that he would."

Anna replied, "I don't care if Kristoff doesn't care."

Kristoff stated, "I don't care either. Who will be singing tenor then?"

Alexandria answered, "I am going to ask Princess Elise if she will."

The couple nodded at the idea.

Anna asked, "Do you think she will do it? I mean, she seems a little shy for it."

Alexandria answered, "Actually, yes. I think she will. Speaking of her, do you know where Elise is?"

Anna replied, "I think she went to the marketplace with Evie to see her friend Frost."

Alexandria replied, "Okay."

Alexandria then went looking for Elise in the marketplace. She found Elise sitting on the edge of the fountain looking sad.

Elise asked after Alexandria sat down, "What can I do for you Miss Alexandria?"

Alexandria asked, "I have two questions for you. First: How would you feel about singing the Arendelle national song for the Great Thaw celebration? Second: What do you look so upset Elise?"

Elise answered, "To answer your second question, my friend Frost hasn't shown up yet. As for your first question, I would like to. But, will I have to sing with people I don't know?"

Alexandria answered, "No. Captain Andrew will be singing the bass, Kristoff the tenor, and Princess Anna the alto. I will be directing the piece."

Elise replied in a sigh of relief, "That's good. I don't think that I could sing with anyone else. Except maybe Queen Elsa, yourself, and Evie."

Alexandria replied, "Okay. I'll inform Queen Elsa, Kristoff, Anna, and Captain Andrew. By the way, where is Evie?"

Elise yelled, "Evie!"

Evie came up from behind Alexandria and tapped Alexandria on the shoulder.

Alexandria jumped a few feet in the air at the unexpected tap on her shoulder.

Evie asked, "Are you okay Miss Alexandria?"

After Alexandria caught her breath, she answered, "Y-Yes. I am fine."

Evie asked, "Are you sure about that? I think you almost had a heart attack."

Alexandria answered, "Yes. You just scared the crud out of me. I will be taking my leave then Princess Elise."

With that, Alexandria left Princess Elise and Evie. When she got back to the castle, Queen Elsa was there waiting for her. Captain Andrew was beside her.

Queen Elsa asked, "What did Elise say?"

Alexandria replied, "Elise said that she would love to sing the Arendelle national song at the celebration."

Andrew nodded and stated, "I was able to get an Assassin to stay with Queen Elsa. In fact, I was able to get a handful of Assassins to stay with her. There will be on at each entrance point to the box she is in. There will also be Assassins on the roofs with rifles in case someone, who would obviously be trying to hurt Elsa, tries to climb up to the box. Those Assassins are also up there to take care of anyone who tries to hurt you, Elise, Kristoff, and/or Anna."

Alexandria asked, "What about yourself Captain Andrew?"

Andrew answered, "I can take care of myself. Also, Evie will be down there to ensure all of our's safety. Also, the Assassins on the roof will have my back, as well as Evie's."

Alexandria nodded and stated, "It wouldn't be a bad idea to arm us though. Would it?"

Andrew stated, "I can arm you with a knife if you want. However, I will not arm Elise. She doesn't need to a have a weapon that she doesn't know how to wield. I can't arm Anna without Queen Elsa's consent. However, I can arm Kristoff with something."

Elsa stated, "Captain Andrew, I want you to arm Anna with something at least. I also want you to teach Elise how to use at least a knife so that she can protect herself."

Andrew nodded and stated, "Of course Queen Elsa. She will begin tomorrow."

Elsa replied, "No. She will begin today."

Andrew nodded and asked, "Alexandria, can you please go find Elise and tell her to come back to the castle?"

Alexandria stated, "Of course. I will be right back Captain Andrew."

With that, Alexandria left to find Elise. The first place she checked was the fountain where Evie had scared Alexandria. Elise wasn't there. She decided to walk around to find Elise. As she turned around to begin walking, she suddenly falls down. Someone bumped into her. The man apologizes in an Italian accent.

The man stated, " _Mi dispace signora_! I am so sorry. Are you okay?"

Alexandria looked up and saw a man in a set of white robes holding up his hand to help her up.

Alexandria answered, as she accepted the stranger's hand, "I am alright. Thank you."

The stranger answered, "I am Ezio Auditore _da Firenze_. What is your name?"

Alexandria answered, "I am Alexandria. Do you think that you could help me Sir Ezio?"

Ezio answered, "Of course _signora_. What do you need help with?"

Alexandria replied, "I am looking for Elise. Have you seen her?"

Ezio asked, "Queen Elsa's daughter? Why are you looking for her?"

Alexandria answered, "I am her teacher. I have a question for her."

Ezio replied, "Okay. I have not seen her _signora_. I will take to the rooftops to see if I can find her."

Alexandria said, "Thank you Ezio. I will keep an eye on the streets for her as well."

With that, Ezio climbed up the nearest building and got on the roof. Ezio used his Eagle Vision to look for Elise. When he found her, he told Alexandria, and started running to her position as well from the rooftops.

Elise was walking with Frost, with Evie right behind her. Suddenly, a man in a white hood jumped down from the roof and scared Elise. The man looked up at Elise stood up.

The man stated, " _Signora_. I am _Ser_ Ezio Auditore da _Firenze_. Your teacher, _Madona_ Alexandria wants you. She is coming up behind you."

Alexandria came up to them and stated, "Elise, Captain Andrew wants you to come back up to the castle immediately."

Elise asked, "Why does he want me to go to the castle?"

Alexandria stated, "He wants to train you how to defend yourself."

Elise replied, "Okay. Evie, let's go back to the castle."

With that, they went back to the castle. When they got to the castle, Captain Andrew was waiting for them in the courtyard.

Andrew walked up and asked, "Are you ready to learn how to defend yourself Elise?"

Elise answered, "Yes. I am ready Captain Andrew. What about Queen Elsa?"

Andrew answered, "She is safe Elise. My friend Altair is up there with her."

Elise nodded and walked up to him and asked, "What do I need to do first?"

Andrew smiled and answered, "There is no real right or wrong way to defend yourself. However, I am going to teach you how to use a knife to defend yourself."

Elise asked, "What do you mean there isn't a right or wrong way to defend myself?"

Andrew answered, "I mean exactly that. For example, if someone is trying to hurt me, I might handle the situation differently than you would, Evie would handle it differently than either of us."

Elise stated, "Okay. Teach me how to defend myself."

Captain Andrew grabbed a wooden sword beside him and handed it to Elise and then grabbed another for him. He stated, "I want to see how you handle sword fighting as it is. Are you ready?"

Elise answered as she got her sword ready, "I think so."

Suddenly, Captain Andrew disappeared from her sight in a flash. She heard a footstep behind her as she rolled to the right to dodge the coming strike. Elise rolled the wrong way, and ended up rolling right into the captain's coming sword. Elise's head started hurting, but kept rolling. She got up and got her sword ready again. This time, Andrew charged Elise and swung his sword downwards and Elise brought hers up, hoping to either block or parry the swing. Her tactic failed, and Andy's force behind the sword swing knocked Elise down. The blow also knocked Elise's sword from her hand. Captain Andrew held his wooden sword's point to Elise's chest.

Captain Andrew stated, "I win this match."

Alexandria stated, "That wasn't a very fair fight Captain Andrew. I mean, you are the Queen's Personal Guardsman, and she is a seven year old. How is that fair?"

Andrew stood up and inquires, "Did I ever say that it was going to be a fair fight Alexandria? Also, did you know that when she gets into a fight in the real world, that the fight will not be a fair one?"

Before Alexandria could respond, Elise spoke, "He is right Miss Alexandria. A fight in the real world is never fair."

They continued the fight. Elise kept losing until it was time to go inside for dinner. Then, Alexandria was to give her a lesson in fighting techniques.

During the lesson, Elise asked, "Alexandria, how would you handle these fights?"

Alexandria replied, "I would look at it this way: If Captain Andrew isn't going to fight fair, than neither should I. However, he did have a point when he said that no fight in the real world is ever fair. However, tomorrow, I would demand that he make it a fair fight somehow."

Elise asked, "Why would he make it a fair fight though? He has no reason to."

Alexandria answered, "While that is a good point, I think that he would somehow make it a fair fight. He just might not do it in a way that we expect. Now, we do need to get to work on your fighting techniques. You are not very strong physically, but you are fast. However, Captain Andrew is faster, as we saw today. However, you had the right idea when you tried to roll to the side. However, you have to be faster than his sword swing. You also need to work on when and where you roll."

Elise asked, "How am I supposed to know when to roll and where to roll to?"

Alexandria answered, "You will have to look behind you to see where his swing is coming from. Then, you will have to, quickly, see where it will be safe to roll to and roll there."

Elise asked, "How am I going to do all of that so quickly?"

Alexandria replied, "It comes with practice and patience."

Elise asked, "Do you think that you could help me work on it?"

Alexandria answered, "No. I can't. However, I can see if someone will help you learn how to act so quickly."

Elise asked, "Who would want to teach me?"

Alexandria put her hand under Elise's chin and stated, "Listen to me. You are letting your emotions run wild and your old habits are returning. However, I can truly tell you that you that there are plenty of swordsmen in Arendelle who are willing to teach you. Even if there are no swords _men_ , I can guarantee that there are swords _women_ who would be willing to teach you."

Elise asked, "What if none of them want to teach me because they don't think I have the potential to do it? I mean, I am not very strong, or very fast."

Alexandria thought for second for she had not anticipated that far ahead. She stated, slowly, "If nothing else, I will see if one of Andrew's associates will be willing to teach you."

Elise asked, "Which of them would be willing to teach me?"

Alexandria replied, "If none of the rest, Evie probably would teach you."

Elise asked, "Should I call Evie to see if she would?"

Alexandria nodded and said, "Yes. I think you should."

So, Elise called Evie's name and Evie came in through the window.

When Evie got in, she asked, "You called Princess Elise?"

Elise asked, "If I asked you teach me how to sword fight, would you do it?"

Evie answered, "I really can't. I don't know how to use a real sword. I typically use either a kukri knife or a cane sword. However, I think _Messer_ Ezio would be able to teach you. Let me go get him."

With that, Evie left to get Ezio. She came back about ten minutes later through the window, followed by Ezio Auditore da Firenze.

Ezio asked, "So, Princess Elise, you want to learn how to use a sword?"

Elise answered, "No. I want to learn how to use a knife."

Ezio asked, "Are you being serious? I cannot tell."

Elise answered, "I am being serious. Captain Andrew wants me to learn how to use a knife, not a sword."

Ezio asked, "If you don't mind me asking, why does _il capitano_ want you to learn how use a knife for?"

Elise answered, "He wants me to learn how to defend myself in case of emergency since I am going to be singing the Arendelle national song in a few weeks at the celebration."

Ezio nodded and replied, "Okay. When does he want you to learn all of this by?"

Elise stated, "He wants me to learn all of this soon. Do you think you could teach me what I need to know? Also, he wants me to test my skills in a duel with him. Can you help me win against him?"

Ezio answered, "In order, yes, I think I can teach you everything that you need to know in that amount of time. However, I'm not sure that I can help you win against him. However, I can teach you whatever you think that you need to know to win."

Elise asked, "Okay, when do we begin?"

Ezio answered, "We begin tomorrow morning."

Meanwhile, Captain Andrew was meeting with Queen Elsa on Elise's potential. So far, Queen Elsa was not too pleased with Captain Andrew since he did not give Elise a fair fight.

Elsa asked, "Tell me again, why did you not make this fair and use your flash step?"

Captain Andrew stated, "Your Majesty, in the real world of fights, there is no such thing as a fair fight. You know that do you not?"

Elsa replied, "Yes. I do know that. However, you realize that she can't keep up with your fighting technique correct?"

Captain Andrew replied, "Actually, Queen Elsa, she attempted to dodge my strike right before the match ended. I think that she recognized that I was behind her and tried to roll to the side. However, I had switched up where my swing was coming from. So, she rolled where she thought was going to be safe, but instead ended up rolling right into my sword swing. However, had she asked that I make sure that the fight was fair, I would have made sure the fight was fair."

Elsa asked, "So, if she doesn't make sure to ask for the fight to be fair, you are not going to make it fair?"

Captain Andrew replied, "I will not make it a fair fight if she does not ask for it to be a fair fight."

Elsa sighed and stated, "Fine. Just try not to seriously injure her. We both know how that would look on us."

Andrew nodded, "I know. I will make sure to do everything in my power not to seriously injure her."

The next day, Elise was waiting for Captain Andrew in the courtyard.

Captain Andrew asked, confused, "Are you ready for your lesson this morning?"

Elise responded, "Yes. This time, I want a fair fight however."

Andrew nodded and replied, "Alright. To even the odds, I will be fighting with no weapon. You, on the other hand, will still have yours. Also, I will not be using my flash step, which is the move that I used against you yesterday."

Elise nodded and grabbed her sword and held it in front of her. Then, Captain Andrew charged her and swung his right fist at her. Elise, thinking instinctively, rolled to her right to dodge the swing. She quickly got back up and got at the ready again.

Captain Andrew stopped a feet from where Elise stood and said, "So, you know how to roll away from a punch. Can you dodge with a side-step however?"

Andrew charged again swinging with his left hand. Elise again instinctively stepped to her left to dodge the punch.

Andrew stated, "Good. You are learning faster than I expected. However, the question is if you can hit me with that sword after dodging my strike."

Captain Andrew charged, this time swinging with both hands. Elise ducked to dodge the strike, and swept at Captain Andrew's legs to knock him off his feet. This was a move Captain Andrew had not expected, so he was not able to dodge it in time. He fell to the ground with a thud. Elise put a foot on his chest and put the tip of the wooden sword to the Lord Protector's throat.

Elise stated, "I won this round."

Elise then got off of Captain Andrew and tried to help him up.

Suddenly, Kristoff comes to them and says, obviously sarcastic, "I just saw what happened. Captain Andrew, I think that you need to brush up on your sword skills. That, or Queen Elsa needs a new personal guard."

Captain Andrew smirks at Kristoff and says, "Ha ha. Very funny Kristoff. Do you think you could have done any better?"

Kristoff answers, "Probably not. But it still was pretty funny."

Andrew nods and says, "Yes, that it was. However, she really is improving."

Elise asked, "Did I do something wrong?"

Andrew looked at Elise and answered, "No, you just did something that I didn't expect you to do. However, it was really clever. So, I will call it for today. I obviously need to work on my lower half defense."

With that, Kristoff and Andrew left, but Evie came up to her and asked, "Are you okay Elise?"

Elise answered, "Yes. I am fine, but I am worried about Captain Andrew. He seems upset."

Evie answered, "He is just stupefied by the fact that you beat him. He didn't expect you to be able to dodge his attack so quickly. However, you do realize that he was taking it very easy on you right?"

Elise answered, "Yes, I do know that. However, was he truly surprised by the fact that I dodged his attack and took him out in the process?"

Evie answered, "Yes, he was. However, Ezio should get to teaching you some more moves."

The day came for Elise to sing the Arendelle national song.

Elsa announced from the Queen's stand, "We will kick off today's celebration with the singing of the Arendelle national song. Singing the parts, we have my daughter Elise singing soprano, my sister Anna singing alto, the Arendelle Royal Ice Harvester Kristoff singing tenor, and my personal guard Captain Andrew of the Arendelle Royal Guard singing bass. They are directed by Elise's tutor Alexandria. Also, accompanying them to the center of the square is Andrew's associate Evie Frye. As a notice, do not try to climb the rooftops for there are some more of Captain Andrew's associates up there armed with rifles. They have been given the order to make sure no one tries to harm Elise, myself, Anna, and Kristoff. That is the only warning that Captain Andrew has issued."

Elsa sat back in her chair as Altair came up and asked, "Are you alright Queen Elsa?"

Elsa answered, "Yes Altair. I am fine. However, I am worried that someone is going to die today."

Altair nodded and said, "Those of us in the Assassin Brotherhood believe that everyday is a successful day."

Elsa stated, "Maybe, but you people also call a day where you can eliminate a Templar target a successful day as well."

Altair stated, "Yes, but it doesn't always happen right off the bat. So, a successful day is one where we discover something new about our targets."

With that, Elsa sat back and listened to the song begin. The song continued as Queen Elsa sat there, pondering on how well Alexandria was conducting the song and the group was singing it.

When everything was said and done, nobody attacked Elise, or anyone for that matter. When Elise got up to the Queen's Box, she let out a breath.

Elsa asked, "Elise, would you like to go to the festivities?"

Elise answered, "Yes. I would like to go. However, is it alright if Frost accompanies me and Evie?"

Elsa said, "That is up to Evie. If she doesn't care, then I don't care."

Elise looked to Evie, who answered, "I do not care. However, can he defend himself? I can't protect more than one person at a time, and you will take the priority in that regard."

Elise responded, "I know for a fact that he can defend himself. In fact he…"

She trailed off looking in the distance.

Evie asked, "What did he do Elise?"

Elise answered, "He defended me from some bullies not long after I was brought to the orphanage. I was bringing some food back to the orphanage when they attacked me. I tried to run away, but the grabbed ahold of my neck. About that time, Frost noticed my predicament and stood up for me. They dropped me and he leapt, literally, into action. He jumped and kicked the main bully in the head. Then he started throwing the others away from me. They left him alone and fled away. He helped me back to the orphanage. This encounter was also the first time I had met him. He helped me a lot."

Evie said, "Well, it sounds like I won't have to worry about defending him at all. However, does he have any weapons on him that I should know about?"

Elise stated, "Not that I can say that he carries on him at all times. However, I have seen him carry a sword on his back when he would accompany me to the market place. However, I don't know if he will have it."

Evie asked, "Would he be carrying it if doesn't need to?"

Elise answered, "No. He has told me that only uses it when he absolutely has to."

Evie asked, "Shall we go see if he is willing to go with us then? He should be at the blacksmith's shop right?"

Elise answered, "He might be. However, if he isn't, I know where he will be."

With that, they went to go find Frost.

When they got to the blacksmith's shop, the blacksmith stated, "Excuse me, Princess Elise. Had I known that you were coming, I would have tried to tidy the shop up a little bit before you came here. What can I do for you?"

Elise replied, "The clutter does not bother me one bit. However, I do have a question for you. Do you know where Frost is?"

The Blacksmith answered, "He told me that he wanted today off to celebrate the Queen's Thawing of Arendelle. So, since I didn't see that as too reasonable a request, I gave the boy the day off. So, to answer your question Princess Elise, no. No, I have not seen Frost."

Elise replied, "Thank you. Have a good day."

With that, Evie and Elise left the shop.

When they got out into the street, Evie asked, "So, where is Frost? You said earlier that you knew where he would be if he wasn't here."

Elise answered, "There is an old abandoned church just on the outskirts of town that Frost has been living."

Evie asked, "Didn't he go to the orphanage?"

Elise answered, "No. I did, but he decided not to. He decided that he should not have to deal with those bullies and that he might end up killing them if they did not leave me alone."

Evie asked, "Why would he say something like that?"

Elise answered, "Because he was probably telling the truth about what he was going to do if he came to the orphanage."

Evie stated, "He might, but I doubt it."

They then arrive at the church and Evie knocks on the door.

They hear a thump and the sound of someone rolling a little before Frost opens the door.

Frost stated, "Hello Elise. Hello Evie."

Elise asked, "What were you doing in there Frost?"

Frost answered, "I was working on my free running."

Elise asked, "Anyway, do you want to go to the festival with me?"

Frost asked, "May I ask why you want me to go with you?"

Elise answered, "I just wanted to know if you wanted to go. If you don't want to, that's fine."

Frost replied, "No, I want to go. I was just wondering what your reason to go was. Anyway, when do we leave?"

Elise replied, "We need to leave here soon."

With that, Frost closed the chapel door, and ran inside to grab his cloak. He decided against grabbing his sword, but did grab a small knife and put it in his boot. Then, he climbed up the rafters to the steeple, and did a leap of faith into the hay stack next to Evie and Elise. Frost then rolled out of the hay stack and brushed himself off.

Frost stated, "I am ready to leave whenever you are."

With that, Elise, Frost, and Evie all went to the marketplace to partake in the festivities.

At this time, somewhere on the North Mountain, the men from before are meeting to discuss the plans for later that year.

Damien asked the Templar leader, "How soon before you go through with your plan to abduct Elise?"

The Templar leader, named Jakob, answered, "I am still working on when the best time to strike will be. However, I have learned something interesting about your daughter."

Damien asked, "What it is it?"

Jakob answered, "When she is not with Captain Andrew, an Assassin is with her. This Assassin, named Evie Frye, is only one person. If we surround Elise and Evie, we can overpower them and take Elise. I will deliver her to you, where you can do with her as you wish. However, it still does not sit well with me to just let you kill her. So, I again make my offer, please let me bring her into the Templar Order. She could be of use to us if we train her correctly."

Damien answered, "Once again, I decline the offer. I want her dead."

Jakob replied, "Okay, I figured you would say that. So, I have a counter-offer. How about I take her on a ship and maroon her on an island to die."

Damien replied, "She is resourceful. She could somehow survive and find a way back here to Arendelle."

Jakob asked, "How about we sell her to a bunch of pirates as a servant or slave? She will be as good as dead then. And, as soon as she screws up, she will be executed."

Damien nods and states, "I could see that working. However, there are too many ways for her to survive that one as well. So, I'll say again, I want her dead."

Jakob stated, "Okay, we could stuff her in a box and throw it in some shark infested waters. That would do it would it not?"

Damien stated, "That would work. I can't see anyone being willing to stop some sharks from trying to eat a box. That person would also be none the wiser. I agree with your plan."

Jakob stated, "I will do the deed myself Mister Damien."

Damien replied, "You had better. Otherwise, I will make sure that I kill you personally."

The day after the celebration, Elise was back at the castle. As soon as she woke up, she got ready, not even waiting for the maids to come in to get her ready. She already knew what she had to do today. So, after she got ready, she went downstairs and found Evie right outside her door.

Elise shook Evie and said, "Evie. You need to get up."

Evie groaned and fluttered her eyes open. Evie asked, "What time is it?"

Elise answered, "Around eight o'clock in the morning. I should have been up by now. However, I think that everyone figured that I should be allowed to sleep."

Evie nodded and stated, "Okay. Well, let's go downstairs and get us something to eat."

Elise stated, "That sounds like a good idea."

They then went downstairs and were met by Queen Elsa and Captain Andrew.

Andrew asked, "Elise, are you ready to learn more about sword fighting?"

Elise answered, "I am already taking lessons."

Elsa and Andrew looked at Evie with a weird look and Elsa asked, "Are you teaching her Evie? Because if you are, I don't think that you should."

Before Evie could answer, Ezio walked up and replied to Queen Elsa, "No, Madona Elsa. I am the one teaching her. Is there a problem with me teaching Madona Elise? Madona Alexandria is having me teach her."

Andrew asked Elise, "Is Ezio telling the truth Elise?"

Elise nodded and responded, "Yes. Evie recommended Sir Ezio to Miss Alexandria to teach me sword fighting because Miss Alexandria does not know how to sword fight."

Andrew nodded and stated, "Okay. I trust you to teach you right Ezio. Just try not to hurt her."

Ezio replied, "Messer Capitano, I am not you. I don't have supernatural powers to help me in a fight. So, I am sure Madona Elise will do just fine under my teaching."

When Queen Elsa and Captain Andrew left, Ezio let out a breath.

Evie asked, "What is the matter Ezio?"

Ezio answered, "I was worried that il capitano was going to attack me there for a second."

Elise asked, "Why were you worried about that Sir Ezio?"

Ezio answered, "He didn't look too happy with me that I decided to take him teaching you away from him."

Evie asked, "Do you know how to stop his attacks?"

Ezio stated, "No. That's what scares me the most about him. If he were to turn against us, we would be done for."

Elise stated, "I have attempted to dodge his attack before."

Ezio asked, "How did you do it?"

Elise replied, "I didn't dodge successfully. However, I noticed that he was swinging his sword over my right shoulder. However, when he appeared behind me, I assumed that he was doing the same thing. As it turned out, he wasn't. His swing came over my left shoulder. I rolled right into the sword."

Ezio nodded and said, "Of course. That sounds like il capitano. He will make you think he swinging one way, then he will suddenly swing the other way. But, it is good that you noticed the pattern at least. So, I think we shall begin your training now."

With that, Ezio and Elise began training. They stopped only to eat and for Elise to use the bathroom. When the day was done, Ezio bid Elise goodbye until the next day. Then, due to the unusual circumstances, Alexandria was aloud to have Elise overnight to tutor her.


End file.
